


The Strawhats Monster Summoning Chronicler

by T24556



Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556
Summary: What if there had been someone else apart of Tony Tony Chopper's life? Someone who the small doctor considered as a sibling or another Mother figure? What if that person had been someone who came from another world entirely? Come and meet Romaine Beauregard - and see what kind of stories this Pokémon Masterful Trainer has to tell.





	1. Enter Romaine Beauregard! A Reindeer's Friend!

**_"Sometimes Blood and Name doesn't mean everything to have a Family,"_ **

**_~_ ** **_Romaine Beauregard ~_ **

**CHAPTER 1 - Season 3 Of One Piece: Enter Romaine Beauregard! A Reindeer's Sister!**

* * *

"What book are you reading Romaine?" A high pitched voice questioned the woman who laid, sitting up in the bed she occupied.

Lifting her gaze, the woman looked away from the book that laid open upon her lap. The mahogany leather cover was lightly worn from use but seemed well cared for in the hands of the woman who was currently reading it, coloured dark blue strips peeked out in between some of the thick lightly yellowed pages that were gently turned with each caress of dainty porcelain hands when the woman was reading.

With shoulder-length, wavy, turquoise-coloured hair that parted down the center part, forming a heart-shaped wave like fringe that framed her heart-shaped face. Which covered, most of the left side of her face in turquoise waves. Her pale skin made her look fragile, and her deep blue eyes resembled the depths ocean as if it was like she could stare into the depths of your heart just by merely looking at you. She was wearing a long black sleeved shirt that dipped into a V-collared neck with a long-sleeved dark green, buttoned-up cardigan that provided her with enough warmth with the layered blankets that covered her bottom half, which were thick opaque stockings, that had a thick dark brown ankle-length skirt over the top.

It was only a few months since Romaine Beauregard first arrived frostbitten and ill at the front doors of Drum Kingdom's castle. The turquoise-haired woman had no recollection of how she ended up on the frostbitten lands amongst the winter Islands in the Paradise region of the First half of the Grand Line.

Where ever that was...

Romaine Beauregard was locally born civilian of the Kalos Region. Firstborn heiress of the noble family of Beauregard, former 5th raining Kalos Queen under the tutelage of her Grandmother Palermo - In which she retired to travel the Regions to gather knowledge on everything she could to help and inform the world about the mistreatment of Pokémon caused by poachers or abusers and even evil organisations that would continuously appear.

However, being the Queen of Kalos was her mother's dreams. Not hers. She had been forced to become what her mother dream of being for many years - Not then and not now. Thankfully even if she didn't recollect how she arrived in this new world, She still had her Pokemon with her. So she wasn't alone in this world.

\- Not that she was alone.

She had grown close with the only occupations within Drum Island's castle - and the only doctors on the whole island. Kureha and Tony Tony Chopper.

Kureha was a highly skilled and very long-lived doctor. And was often or not referred, as the 'Witch.' Despite her exceptionally advanced age and apart from her well-wrinkled faced, Kureha was a slender woman in her prime. Dr Kureha was typically seen dressed in a style more suited to women one-seventh her age. This included a navel ring, a shirt that bared her midriff, a purple blazer and purple low-riding pants. She had a pair of small sunglasses that, when they're not over her eyes, she wore them on her forehead even when she's using glasses. She also wore bracelets and rings on her left hand.

Though Romaine could understand why the people down the mountain called her the _'Witch.'_ Firstly she was often seen using eccentric treatment on patients whom she would violently threaten if they did not follow her orders. The second is her forceful method of checking for injury, for example deliberately prodding the ailing area, causing her patients pain and then having Chopper knock them out as a form of anesthetic. The next is her age, a _'too young'_ 141\. The final reason is her reclusive nature. She also hated being called _"old"_ or a _"hag"_ , and her response was generally to punch or kick the offender across the room. She often began conversations by asking if whoever she's speaking to if they wanted to know the secret of her youth, though many decline this offer. It also seemed like Kureha had a bit of a drinking problem - judging by the bottle of plum sake that she always kept close at hand.

She was, however, a legitimate and extremely skilled practitioner of medicine.

However, Tony Tony Chopper, on the other hand, was a toddler-sized human, reindeer hybrid. His Devil Fruit abilities - from what Kureha told her - allowed him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler was braced at the base by a metal plate because it was reattached after being broken. He wore a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that had the same sideways medical cross as his hat - when he went out to town for Kureha's village trips. He also had a remarkable blue nose.

"Its one of my works..." Romaine answered with a warm closed-mouth smile, her strange but exotic accent flowed from her lips. Lifting a hand, she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, before she held out that palm towards the small toddler sized reindeer, "would like to join me?". Chopper gathered some redness to the furriness of his cheeks as he gently placed his hoofed hand into hers, allowing the dark turquoise-haired woman to lift him once he got close to her bed. Shifting her legs, she provided an open space between her legs, up on top of the blankets. Positioning himself comfortably in Romaine's lap, placing his hooves on the edge pages of her book almost as if silently asking her to continue with him as he rested his back against her torso.

"It's my journal, within this precious leather cover holds all my tales and legends I come across or create. It possesses the adventures I've experienced through the many regions of my homeland - where Pokémon and humans live." Romaine began, as she wrapped her arms around the small reindeer, her hands rested upon the pages of the book, her fingers ran lightly under the dried ink of running writing. The elegant smooth writings of words decorated the slightly yellow pages of the journal, some pages were filled to the brim with words - others were labels attached to simple sketches and drawings of creatures that Chopper had never seen before.

Turning a few of the pages, Romaine allowed the small reindeer to flick through, "Eh~ so the stories you tell me about.... are real?" Chopper questioned, turning his head slightly, reluctant to tear his gaze from the book up to the Romaine's face.

"Oui, that is correct." She smiled a little brighter, earning a bit of a bashful awed smile from the small reindeer doctor - his small blue nose twitched in excitement. Tony Tony Chopper had enjoyed the many tales the human woman told him, about the strange and fantastical creatures, much like the ones that stayed with the woman currently.

Turning his gaze away from the turquoise-haired woman, he turned to one of the said creatures. Resting upon the pillow was a small creature; 10cm in height, with a white upper half and a green lower half. Its little beady eyes remained shut as it rested peacefully, a pink blush mark on each cheek, long, notched ears, and a small, pointed nose. On top of its head were several spheres of pollen that formed a crown. It had stubby arms and a tail, but no visible legs. He had seen it usually holding the yellow stigma of a flower, from what Romaine told him it was called a 'Fairy Flower.' The flower had three stamens and rounded petals of white; It also had a short green stem with three small leaves. Its crown was made from the flower's pollen, which Romaine explained it also had healing properties - a Flabébé she called her. 

He turned to his gaze back to the woman in hand. He blinked at her warm smile and gentle gaze, and embarrassedly looked back down at the book laid in front of him and on her lap. Even if her smiles made his furred cheeks heat up, he much preferred that look on her face - then the ill look that overcame her most of the days.That is why she had stayed under Kureha's and his watch. Even from being cured of her frostbitten skin, and a deadly fever, she tended to relapse back into a pale and weak form every once and a while. So that is why he much preferred the kind smile she had on her lips now - At the start, he couldn't comprehend after the first few months how she could be so kind to him.

A Freak, many people of the town, would say.  
A Weird Reindeer, for his blue nose.  
A Monster...

But one day, on one of the many days when Romaine had relapsed to her illness. Sweat formed and fell down her forehead and neck, and her once porcelain cream coloured skin was pale in comparison to the flushed cheeks. Hoarse coughs would wrack through her body, her once luscious turquoise-wavy hair drooped and stuck against her skin like thick dark strands seaweed.

All her monster-like creature companions huddled around or on her bed, all them watching her concernedly. 

"Chopper..." Romaine wheezed through her heaving breaths; she turned her head to the side, her deep azure blue eyes were glazed over from the illness as she panted for inspiration, "listen to me...." Her words were cut off through coughs. "There is nothing wrong with... *Wheeze* *Cough* With being different."

Through her heavy panting and hoarse coughs - she earned a few concerned whines and coos from the creatures around her. 

"It only means your more precious... *Cough! Cough!* Then anyone else... *Wheeze*You are unique Tony...."  
"You shouldn't be talking-!" Chopper tried to reprimand as he placed a cool damp cloth across her forehead only to freeze at her next lot of wearied words.

"Sometimes blood and name.... *Cough! Cough!* Doesn't mean everything to have a Family," Romaine rasped as her glazed over gaze became gentle as she weakly rose her hand to the frozen form of the reindeer, "Reindeer... Human.... it shouldn't matter....." Her pale, shaking hand softly cupped Chopper's cheek. Her touch was delicate and kind as if she was afraid of shattering something so precious.

"If they can't see how incredible.... how talented.... how precious you are.... then they are blind ones.... for they cannot see the real you..." at those words, Tony Tony Chopper began to tremble as he gritted his teeth, his eyes began to water at her words. "Much like my companions.... you are precious to me as well...."

This was a memory Tony Tony Chopper would never forget. As it was the day, he made his first friend after so many years of loneliness and rejectment, with only Kureha as his mentor - Romaine became precious to him also. He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday, as he broke down in tears, crying out loudly until his throat was sore, he could never forget the gentle caress of her hand on his cheek even though she was in such as weak state - he too held it close to his cheek with his hoofed hands.

"Chopper?"  
Snapping out of his memories, the small reindeer turned his gaze to the woman who thought about in his mind.  
"Is there something on your mind?" Romaine asked him, tilting her head slightly, causing her long hair to slip over her shoulder.  
"No, just remembering something..." Chopper admitted.  
"Hmm, what about?"

"The day you said I was precious." Chopper shyly fiddled with the edges of her journal as he looked away. "Not! That I care or anything!" denying embarrassedly.

However, his flustered state quickly cut off as he felt the chuckle emit from Romaine as her chest vibrated with the noise that passed her lips. Gentle and warm her arms moved to wrap around his entire body, bringing him ever so closer to her body. Lowering her head, she rested her chin beside his head, her eyes half-lidded and an ever so gentle smile on her lips.

"That's because it's true... you are unique, and that's what makes you so precious in this world Chopper." Her voice was soft, as she moved one arm to close the journal and place it down beside her on the bedside table. As the book was placed away, she lifted him into her arms as she shifted her position in the bed, laying on her side, she lifted the covers over both of them. Chopper didn't resist as she comfortably held him in her arms as they laid within the bed, putting his hoof hands against her, leaned into her warmth caused her lips to curve upwards.

With a quiet yawn and as his eyelids grew heavy, Romaine gently ran the tips of her fingers through his fur. "You are so precious and so talented. You heal people and help with Dr Kureha, and you stand up for what your friend taught you so many years ago." Her voice was low and gentle like a lullaby.

"You are Tony Tony Chopper, a name given to you by a good doctor. A man with a heart of gold." With one last yawn, Chopper slowly closed his eyes, letting himself sleep against her chest. "Rest well Chopper, and may you have pleasant dreams." As Romaine closed her eyes to join the small doctor within his slumber, standing by the arch of the door, Kureha smiled amused as she always did, but her eyes glimmered with a sheen of appreciation.

"Misdreavus~."

Floating by the older woman's head, the creature glided into the fireplace heated room of where her owner slept. "Your friend is certainly an interesting one, huh?" Kureha gave a quiet cackle as she watched as the small ghost-like creature circle above Romaine's and Chopper's head before settling down beside the sleeping Flabébé.

Misdreavus was a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. While it had no visible arms or legs, its lower half had several small appendages that resembled a ruffled dress. It had several round red gems around its neck, which were used to absorb any fear and use it as nourishment. It also had long, flowing lilac-tipped _'hair'_. Misdreavus's large, red eyes with yellow sclerae became half-lidded as she cooed agreeing with what the older woman had to say.

"Dreavus~." She quietly cooed as she shuffled against the pillow, giving a half-hearted nod as she allowed her eyes to slip closed.

With an upcurved smile, Kureha browsed the room. Counting and confirming all the strange creatures were within the room - one dark-feathered crow slept upon the headboard of the bed. A large voluminous furred canine, curled up on the rug by the fireplace, as a smaller form of a little fox that bared six orange tails that curled at the tips buried itself into the large fur of the bigger canine. While hidden within the dark corner of the room - a bipedal, frog-like creature remained awake and alert, as if to watch over the large group to confirm its safety. With another chuckle, Kureha silently shut the thick wooden door close and left the group to their peaceful slumber through the day. Unawares their whole world would begin to change further into the day.

* * *

A Gunshot rang throughout the sky, over the winter island's atmosphere. Rows of men holding guns stood along the shoreline, smoke emitting out from one of the rows of guns as a woman of light blue hair hit the deck, landing on her side. The man lowered his weapon, his eyes wide with fear at what he'd just done.

"Vivi!" A boy screamed out in horror, his face quickly shifting into one of rage as he turned to face the people in anger. "Why, you--!" he screamed out in pure fury, causing the first row of villagers to lift their guns and aim at the teenager wearing a straw hat.

"Aim! " One of the men shouted. Everyone on deck tensed, preparing themselves to fight that would surely begin. As the boy prepared to charge forward, Vivi sprang up, hugging the boy around the waist to prevent him from running.

"No! Stop! Fighting won't help anything!" Vivi cried out, causing the boy to turn and look at her with a frown and gritted teeth, "I'm fine! It only grazed my arm!" letting go of the enraged captain she shifted so that she was on her knees, facing the villagers who remained aiming their guns. "In that case, we won't land here! But could we ask for a doctor?" She bowed down, her forehead touching the deck. "Our friend is suffering from a grave illness. Please help! I beg you!"

"Vivi!" The teen exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You're not fit to be captain, Luffy. Not everything can be fixed by acting recklessly!" Blood from her arm dripped onto the deck; however, she did nothing to cover the wound. "If you start a fight here, what will happen to Nami-san?" Luffy looked back at the room Nami was resting in. He then looked back at the villagers with a neutral gaze.

"Yeah. I'm sorry! I was wrong! Please call a doctor!" He got to his hands and knees, forehead touching the floor like Vivi who did not move from her position, his hat fell off, but he made no move to grab it. "Please help our friend!" Luffy begged. The only sound to be heard was the howling of the wind as the villagers stared at the pirates - looks of weariness, caution and other hidden concern flickered through the many faces.

"I will show you the village." The man finally spoke up, and Vivi blinked in surprise. "Follow me." He said and turned around, followed by a pair of villagers as the others began to put their guns away. Vivi sat up with a smile and turned to Luffy who hadn't still lifted his face from the deck.

"See? They understood!"

"Yeah! You're amazing!" Luffy said as he instantly turned his head to the side to face her, and Vivi chuckled. 

**….**

They quickly caught up with the man, trudging through thick snow once they retrieved Nami from the bed - leading them through the snow the man spoke. "I must warn you, the only doctor we have here is a witch." The man explained. 

"Huh?" The straw hat Crew questioned.  
"Witch?" Usopp asked with a confused frown.  
"You gotta be kidding me. Nothing here makes sense... What is this place, anyway? " Sanji questioned, as he piggyback carried Nami on his back.  
"This land still does not have a name." The man answered, facing forwards again.  
"A nameless land? Does that really happen?" Vivi asked though he did not answer. Usopp suddenly screamed, his face turning blue.  
"A bear!" The beast was large and white, walking upright and carrying a pickaxe. "Everyone! Pretend to be dead!" Usopp said and fell to the ground.

"A Hiking Bear. They pose no danger." The large man leading them explained, "Don't forget to bow. It's proper hiking manners." He said. Everyone bowed as the giant bear passed, the bear bowed to them in return. Eventually, a village came into view. Despite the cold weather, people were outside and walking around. "This is our village, Big Horn."

"There are weird animals walking everywhere... " Luffy commented.  
"That's snow country for ya!" Ussop muttered in awe.  
"Nami-san! We made it to a village with people! It's a Village" Sanji said.  
"Okay. Thanks for the help, everyone." This caught Vivi's attention. "Those who aren't guards can return to their work."  
"But, will you be alright by yourself, Dalton-san? They're pirates!" Someone voiced their concern. The man, now known as Dalton, merely answered their concerns.  
"I believe they pose no threat." The villagers, however, looked unconvinced at his answer. "That's my hunch of many years of experience. You can trust it." He reassured.

" What do we do? "  
"If that's what Dalton-san says, then..."  
" --And they don't seem dangerous... "  
"--Yeah..."  
" Alright, Dalton-san! We leave the rest to you! "  
"Be ever careful, Dalton-san..."

"Just call us again if anything happens!" Dalton turned around to see Vivi looking at him.  
"They weren't this land's security forces?" Vivi asked.  
"They're ordinary citizens. Come to my home for now. " He said, walking towards his house.  
"Hey! Look, Luffy! A Hiking Bear!" Usopp pointed out. It wasn't a Hiking Bear, but a really large woman walking towards them.  
"Again?!"

" --Oh, Dalton-san! " The woman called out.  
"--Gotta bow!" Usopp and Luffy bowed.

" I heard there were pirates! Are you okay? " She asked.  
"Yes, everything is okay. There's nothing to worry about." He assured her. The woman nodded and walked away.  
"Oh, Dalton-kun! " An elderly man called out as he too approached. "I look forward to the election in two days! Everyone says they're going to vote for you!"

Dalton waved his hands. " Y-You can't be serious! I'm nothing but a sinful man! " He protested. This response caused Vivi to furrowed her brows as she looked at Dalton, who merely turned back to the group of pirates. "Come. This way." He said, leading them to his house. He opened the door, letting them inside.

"Use that bed there. I'll warm the place up." Dalton gestured as he walked towards the fireplace as Sanji placed Nami down upon the bed. Managing to get her coat off Vivi laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "I haven't told you my name yet." He said, taking off his pack. "I'm Dalton, captain of the security squad of this island. Please forgive our heavy-handed welcome." He apologised. "May I ask you a question?" He directed towards Vivi. 

" Eh? " She looked up.  
"I somehow feel like I've seen you before."

" I-It's probably just your imagination! " Vivi quickly said, looking away from him. "Anyway, please tell us about this witch! Nami-san's temperature was 42°C when I checked it just now!" Vivi quickly changed the subject. 

His eyes widened at the news of her illness. "42°?!"  
"Her fever's gone up for three days in a row," Vivi explained to him.  
"She'll die if it goes up any more!" He said.  
"Yes. But we don't even know the cause of the illness, or how to treat it..."   
"We need a doctor! Anyone will do! Where is this witch of yours?!" Sanji asked impatiently.  
"The witch, huh. Do you see those mountains outside the window?"  
"Yeah, those insanely tall--" Sanji looked out the window, but was met with the face of a snowman and a snow sculpture of a dragon.

"Hyper Mr Snowman!" Luffy shouted.  
"Snow Monster Shirora!" Ussop shouted as well. A bunch of small children laughed and looked at the snow sculpture in amazement.  
"Usopp! Luffy! Don't make me kick your ass!" Sanji shouted from inside.  
"Those mountains are known as the Drum Rockies. You can see a castle atop the peak of tallest, central mountain" Dolten continued.

"Castle?!" Usopp asked as Luffy and Ussop stepped inside after the snow sculptures were destroyed. Usopp was sitting on the floor with a warm drink in his hands, Luffy having his cup as well.

" --That castle no longer has its king. " Dolten continued  
"--That warms me up," Luffy said, taking a sip from his cup.  
"Yeah, I see it," Sanji said, looking out the window.  
"Is there something about that castle?" Vivi asked.

"The woman, the people, call a witch, the sole doctor of our whole country. Dr Kureha lives in that castle." Dolten answered.   
"What?! Of all the places, why does she live all the way up there!?" Sanji exclaimed. "Fine, just call her down then! This is an emergency!"  
"Even if we wanted to, there is no way of contacting her," Dolten replied, causing Sanji to snap his head away from the window towards the man.   
"And she is supposed to be the doctor!?" Sanji snapped, "What the hell kind of doctor is that?!"  
"There is no denying her skill as a doctor, but... she is rather a strange old woman. She has lived a long life of nearly 140 years."

"Eh?!" Vivi gasped in surprise.  
"140!? And she is still alive? I think she might need help!" Sanji muttered.  
"Well, they say she likes... pickled plums." Dolten tried to ease the tension.  
"But then what happens when people of this country become sick or injured?" Vivi inquired.

"She comes down the mountain of her own free will. She searches for patients, treats them... and takes whatever she wants from their homes as compensation before leaving again." 

"Sounds like one mean old hag," Ussop commented.  
"Oi, oi, she sounds like a pirate!" Luffy added.

"But how does such an old woman get down the mountain?" Vivi inquired confused on how an old woman of 140 would get down a mountain such as the one seen through the window.

"It's just an old rumour, but... several eyewitnesses have reported that, on moonlit nights... She takes to the skies in a sleigh and rides down. That is the reason she is called the witch. They also say a strange creature comes with her, the likes they have never seen... others say more strange creatures have also appeared in aiding her." Usopp's eyes widened in fear at the idea of strange monsters aiding a old woman, and he fell backwards, waving his arms and kicking his feet in the air - like a twitching cockroach.

"I knew it! I just knew there was one! But more!! An abominable snowman! From the snowy peaks!" He exclaimed, sitting up with his hands on his head. He dramatically threw himself to the ground face first. "I just knew there'd be some!" He rolled around the floor, gripping his hat in absolute fear and panic. "A witch with a family of abominable snowmen! Oh PLEASE don't let us meet them!" He cried out, his eyes watering up.

"She may be the only doctor. But that old woman does not wish to have close relationships with us. All we can do is wait for the next day she decides to come down the mountain." Dolten replied. 

" You can't be serious... " Vivi said.  
Sanji looked out the window in anger, glaring up at the mountains. "Dammit... we don't have time just to sit here and wait! While we do, Nami-san is..."  
"Oi, Nami." Luffy called out lightly slapping the side of her face, "Nami. Can you hear me?"  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" Vivi, Sanji and Ussop shouted at their captain.

Nami slowly opened her eyes in a painful frown with red flushed cheeks, her orange locks sticking to her skin covered in sweat, looking at Luffy. "Oh! You're awake! Listen, you can't see a doctor unless we climb a mountain. So we're going to go mountain climbing."

"Are you insane!? What are you trying to make Nami-san do!?" Sanji shouted.  
Luffy turned and looked at Sanji, "It's okay. I'll carry her."  
"That will only worsen her condition!" Vivi exclaimed  
"What? The sooner we see the doctor, the better, right?" Luffy questioned turning to Vivi.  
"That's true, but not like this!" Vivi retorted, "Look how steep and high those slopes!" Vivi said, pointing out the window to the mountains.  
"I can do it," Luffy answered back with confidence.  
"Maybe you can, but it'd be too much stress on Nami-san!" Sanji scolded.  
"But hey, even if I drop her, there's only snow below us!" Luffy tried to reason.

"Even a healthy person would die instantly if they fell off THAT mountain!" Vivi snapped back, denying Luffy's reasoning.  
"And anyway, her fever is 6° above normal! Don't you get it!" Ussop added in.

Nami rasping caught the groups attention as she tried to speak, "I have to... get better soon. Soon... for Vivi's sake," Weakly she smiled, raising her hand out of the blanket covers of the bed, "Take care of me, Captain." she held her hand out for him to take. She earned shocked and surprised looks of all those within the house, except for Luffy who merely turned to Nami with a huge grin.

Luffy high fived her hand and grabbed Nami's coat, helping her put it on. "You got it! Leave it to me!"

"I've had it. As soon as the Captain says something, the navigator goes along with it!" Ussop exclaimed.  
"Do you know what kind of condition you're in right now, Nami-san!?" Sanji asked.  
"Will you really be okay? This trip may take hours." Vivi added in her concern.  
"Old man! Gimme some meat! Meat!" Luffy called towards Dalton, dismissing his crew's concerns.

"Meat?" Dalton asked, unsure if he heard right. Luffy got Nami onto his back and walked outside before Dalton provided him with some provisions of meat.  
"Yosh! I'm going too." Sanji stated.

"Listen here, Luffy," Ussop spoke up, pointing towards his Captain. "If you trip and fall even once, Nami will die." As he warned his Captain, Vivi approached and began tying a sash around him and Nami to provide support in carrying the sick navigator.

"Eh! Even once?!"

"Wait, hold still for a moment. I need to tie this tight." Vivi ordered as she pulled the sash tighter, she stood up from the snow fallen ground, brushing the snow off her pants. "I think you're ready. I'm going to wait for you here. I'd only slow you down if I came along."

"ME TOO!" Ussop stated aloud.  
"Got it!" Luffy grinned as looked back at Nami, on his back. "Okay then, Nami. Hold on tight!"

"If you are truly serious about this, I will not stop you," Dalton said, breaking the silence. "But please ascend from the slope opposite this one," Dalton asked, pointing to slope he mentioned, "Lapins inhabit the path from here. They are a ravenous species of rabbit. If you were to encounter a pack of them, you would surely die..."

"Eh?!" Vivi and Usopp exclaimed.  
"Rabbits? But we're in a hurry. We'll be fine. Right?" Luffy asked, turning to Sanji.

"Yeah, I'll kick 'em." Sanji agreed. 

"Kick them!? Impossible! You will be rushing to your deaths!" Dalton sputtered.

"We'll be fine!" Luffy started running on ahead, dismissing and ignoring Dalton's warning and concerns, "Let's go, Sanji! Before Nami dies!"

Sanji gritted his teeth as he charged after the Straw-hat Captain, "Don't say such a goddamn ominous joke. You Shit head!" Sanji shouted, quickly running after them. The farther they ran towards the mountain and away from the village, the deeper the snow got. They left deep trails behind them, having to slow down slightly from the restriction and the sudden harsh wind. The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the day with ice-white dust. Caused the group to walk bending over against the cold, breath pale against the numbing air, vanishing from the sight of Vivi, Ussop and Dalton.

"Will they really be okay?" Dalton questioned.  
"Well, you don't need to worry about those two guys but..." Ussop trailed off.

"But the real concern is whether Nami-san's strength can last long enough." Vivi murmured adding on, "I hope they make it safely."

From there, the two straw-hat crew members remained silent as they stared into the distance, their noses and cheeks gathering a slight redness due to the cold. "Is there something wrong, you two?" Dalton questioned, as he turned to head inside of his home, his question caused Vivi to turn to the tall man, "You should come in, its quite cold outside."

Vivi faced back in the direction the pair left, waving her hands back and forth "I'm fine! I'd rather stay out here."  
"Me too." Ussop chattered through his teeth, wrapping his arms around himself.

Unawares to the pair, Dalton's lips curved up into a smile, closing the door behind him. "I see," He muttered, causing Ussop and Vivi to turn to him again as he walked towards them. Only to sit crossed legged in the snow, "Then, I shall remain here as well." earning both smiles from the pair.... as all three of them faced where their other comrades vanished into the distance. 

"We did have them..." Dalton began capturing the pair's interest, "Doctors. But they are all gone... they were all extremely skilled doctors. In truth, they were said to provide the highest quality medical care possible."

"Then, why...?" Vivi inquired.

Dalton tore his gaze away from the mountains down to his lap, a frown formed and deepened upon his face, "This country, not less than a year ago, was completely ravaged... at the hands of a pirate crew."

"The whole island!?" Vivi gasped in horror as both her and Ussop's eyes widen in shock.  
"That explains why you were so nervous when we first arrived..." Vivi trailed off.  
"Yea."

"The citizens are not yet ready to hear the word _'pirate'_ again. You must excuse their behaviour. It was a pirate crew of only five members. Their Captain called himself _'Blackbeard'_... and with power vastly surpassing our own he ravaged the entire country..."

"A mere five pirates... You can't be serious!"  
"Blackbeard..." Ussop echoed.  
"However, some would say it was good for this country." Dalton continued.

"How can wreckage of your country be a good thing?!" Vivi exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Who could possibly say that!?" Ussop added.

"Thank you." Dalton smiled, causing Vivi to blink in surprise, "But while that is true, until that time, the monarchy of this country had been causing misery for the people. The former name of this country is the Kingdom of Drum... and our King was... Wapol. He was the worst King imaginable.."

At that name, a horrifying chill settled down both Vivi's and Ussop's spine, as they recalled the man they encountered before they arrived... the man who nearly devoured Luffy. "Yes, that man! I remember!" Vivi gasped out in terror.

"Wapol!?"

* * *

Meanwhile in another town nearby known as Cocoaweed, in the Tavern of Stool, a young boy was crying at the top of his lungs."Hey, Barkeep! could you make him stop already?" a village customer called out frowning at the noise the child was causing in the middle of the tavern. "That kid is crying so loud I can't stand it."

"I am very sorry." The barkeeper owner apologised as he walked towards his son, crouching down, he rested his hands upon the shoulders of his son, "Hey, Tamachihi, What's wrong?" he questioned concernedly as the child continued to cry. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

Tamachihi only cried harder, causing the father to frown a little, "I can't help you unless you stop crying. You're bothering the customers," unawares to approaching guests - however, he only screamed harder. "Tamachihi! Tell me this instant! I'm gonna throw you outside if you don't stop!"

"--Witch?"  
"---The Witch is here."  
"----I am scared..."  
"----- And she's with them again... those creepy-looking monsters..."

However, as one of the villagers said those words, the older woman turned her sun-glared glasses towards the man, causing him to flinch out in fear and look away, turning back to the Tavern doors where a father could be heard crying out at his son. "Come on! Cut it out already!"

"Oya, Oya," the old woman began resting her hand upon the furs of the two creatures on either side. "What an awful Dad that kid's got." She continued with a tsk, running her fingers through the thick fur that the creatures had. "When a child does nothing but cry, it means he has an unhealthy body." The woman cackled, causing both the creatures to lift their heads, their eyes not once taken off the tavern doors. 

The one on her left was much like a reindeer, long legs and thick antlers sprouted through a fuzzy pinkish red hat, that sat upon his head. His dark fur thickened and formed around his neck and shoulders before smoothing out to shorter coat along his body, where he was wearing long maroon pants that went down to his back hooves and adoring his back was a brown saddle harness that strapped over his frontal legs.

While the one on her right seemed to be a large canine-like creature, On its face, it had a cream-coloured fur that formed voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes were so long that they ran the length of its body and bunched close to it. It had tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that were nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body was covered with shaggy hair that was dark blue along the back and greyish blue toward the legs. Its face and paws were light brown, and each paw had three toes with white claws.

"Stand back, Chopper, Stoutland." The older woman ordered as she approached the tavern doors. Resting her hand on the door, she enclosed her other fist and smashed the door wide open, into pieces, the tavern was opened up to the cold air. At the sudden display of strength and destruction on the tavern doors, all the customers and barkeeper turned to the old woman, as the small child continued to cry.

"Pardon me," Kureha muttered, as she was followed in by Chopper and Stoutland. Lifting her sunny's, she smirked, "Ya happy, little brats?" she cackled, as Stoutland and Chopper stood on either side of her.

"DR. KUREHA!!!" Everyone in the Tavern cried out, all fleeing to the back of the tavern.  
"The secret to my youth?" Kureha asked.  
"NO, WE DIDN'T ASK ABOUT IT!"  
"I just can't believe she's really 140-year old Hag!-" One of the villagers was quickly cut off a fork was embedded into the wall by his ear.  
"I'm still 139!" Kureha corrected, taking her gaze off the villager she looked at the still crying boy, "Shall I fix him up?"  
"Fix what?" The barkeeper sputtered, quickly encasing the boy into his arms. "My son's not sick at all!"

However, the smile-like smirk did not change from her lips, "Are you a doctor?" she remarked, as the barkeeper remained silent, Kureha turned away with a dismissive wave, "Let's go then, Chopper, Stoutland." Making her way to leave, followed by the large canine and reindeer.

Gritting his teeth, the barkeeper reached out an arm, "Please, wait!" at those words Kureha's smirk widened she turned to face the barkeeper and the boy. Without a waste of time, the boy was placed and laid upon the couch; she placed her large black bag upon the table while Chopper placed a bowl of warm water in a basin upon the chair.

Stoutland laid down by the couch, and his eyes were narrowed and sharp as he kept watch on the villagers.

"My hand... It hurts...." Tamachihi cried through breaths.

"Your hand, huh?" Kureha questioned, "Is that right? Then how about this?" using her thumb down, she pressed down hard on the small boy's thighs - a sickening crack made it to their ears.

"MY LEG HURTS!!!" The child screamed, causing all the villages to leap away.  
"Well you look at that, you forgot all about the pain in your hand," Kureha stated as if she hadn't even hurt the child.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" The boy's father shouted as he went to grab Kureha's shoulder, but he was slammed down by a heavyweight that pressed him to the ground, large paws pushed down upon his arms stopping him from moving in place - the large canine, giving a rumbling growl. Causing all the colour to drain out of the man's face as Stoutland, kept his narrowed eyes on the man making sure he didn't interfere with her work.

"Well done Stoutland, now I can work without interference. Ya happy? Happy? Good, now lie still." Kureha ordered as she lowered her glasses.

"H-Hey!" The barkeeper called out only earning another growl from the massive creature holding him down.

"Don't yell; you'll only make Stoutland annoyed. I only touched his leg lightly." Kureha answered as she pulled down the boy's pants, "he has pain in his hands and legs. He doesn't have a fever."

"Huh?" the father's eyes widen as the massive canine slowly got off after, he ensured the man had calmed down.

"But the affected area on his leg is swollen with a festering inflammation. It's gone far. His bone has a bacterial infection. Chopper, fetch me the antibiotic." With a nod, the reindeer walked over, to go retrieve the item she needed.

"D-Doctor... my son is...?"

"Treating this disease in its early stages is the key to survival. Don't worry. He'll recover." Kureha reassured as she began spinning a scalpel between fingers, "Though naturally, he would have died."

"DIED!?" The barkeeper panicked earning a rumble from Stoutland.

Many of the villagers cringed away as she began to operate, "I'll be making a few incisions, so be a brave boy." Causing the boy to scream out.

"Hey, aren't you even going to anesthetize him?" One of the villagers questioned. Rolling her eyes, she lifted the boy as Chopper lifted his hooves onto the chair to the boy.

"Here's your shot." She stated as Chopper knocked the boy upside in the head with antler causing the barkeeper to cry out and once again.

"DON'T DO THAT!" only to end up under the large canine-like creature again, who was beginning to curl up his snout in annoyance — waiting for the man to calm down again.

"My medicine works well." Kureha stated as she began to pack up everything, "There'll be no need for further treatment. Just wrap up his legs tight with these bandages while he is resting. You may get off him Stoutland." Kureha ordered as the Canine creature obeyed her orders she tossed the bandages over her shoulder where he caught them quickly. "After you've fixed it, keep it iced. Got it? As for compensation... I'm running out of garbage bags and toilet paper; also, I'll be taking all the Plum sake and food you have here. And... I want 50% of this pub's assets." 

The barkeeper only stared at her with anger and shock, but she took no heed to him as she looked at both of the creatures by her side, "Chopper, Stoutland. Take everything to the sleigh."

"W-wait you can't be serious!" The barkeeper sputtered, "Half of my assets?!"  
"Don't let her fool you, barkeep!" One villager shouted.  
"--She's ripping you off!"  
"---Yeah she has to be!"  
"----What's she means 'would have died'?"  
"-----That kid was probably just crying!"  
"------ You're just abusing your status as a doctor!"  
"-------Yeah, Yeah!"  
"--------What a horrible person!"  
"DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF PEOPLE'S WEAKNESSES OLD WITCH!!" all of them shouted.

Stoutland, slowly rising to his paws, he slammed his paws down upon the wooden floors, his claw cracking the wood below his feet - everyone in the pub flinched out in fear as both the reindeer and the massive canine-like creature began snarling, baring their teeth. However, the canine-like monster seemed more frightening than the deer as sharp fangs could be seen within his mouth - his eyes sharp like daggers as he stared down at the villagers who dared to disrespected the woman who was kind enough to take in his master.

"Down, Chopper. Stoutland," Kureha ordered, "It's just the grousing of some pesky brats." Relucantly, both Stoutland and Chopper, ceased their snarling, but it didn't stop them from glaring.

"Granny." The boy slowly came back to consciousness, catching everyone's attention, "I feel much better." he began, a broad grin spread across his lips not minding his flushed cheeks and running nose. "Thank you!" causing his father's eyes to widen.

"Oya! Seem's like I got a good tip." Kureha chuckled as she looked at the boy, "I'll lower it to 49%" She stated as began to walk away followed by both Chopper and Stoutland.

"I'll pay it!" The barkeeper answered, rising to his feet. "Thank you!" as he watched the three of them step out of the tavern to pack the sleigh.

"Oh... kid!" She called out, causing the kid to blink at her as she pointed towards him. "This happiness...Don't forget it!" She lowered her sunglasses, earning another broad grin from the boy as they walked out into the snow.

"Okay!" He called out as she waved goodbye, cackling on her way out. 

* * *

"Are they coming?" Luffy asked, turning his head to look at Sanji.   
"No, they aren't," Sanji replied, as he looked at the blizzarding snow behind them.  
"Yosha! Guess we lost 'em!"  
"No...We didn't." Sanji said, turning around and looking forward, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of what laid ahead.

"Huh? WOW!" Luffy looked at what Sanji was staring at in front of them. The that had surrounded them at the bottom of the slope - the Lapins were now grouped together on top of a snowy hill, where they all started jumping at once.

"What are they doing?" Luffy asked. Sanji began to notice that every time the massive Lapins jumped, the snow around them started picking up. Sanji narrowed his eyes.

"Are they pissed because they are hungry?"

"No... Hold on a second." Sanji began as his eyes suddenly widened as he connected the dots on what the Lapins were trying to do, "Oh shit! They're going to...!" His cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the snow, sizzling at the contact, as the coldness of the blizzard consumed the heat. "They're really doing it... those shitty rabbits! This ain't for real..."

"O-Oi, Sanji. What's wrong?" Luffy questioned, turning to look at his friend. "What's happening?"  
"Oi, run for it. Luffy." Sanji began, never taking his eyes off the jumping rabbits.  
"R-Run? Where to?"  
"Anywhere! As far away as you can! THEY'RE CAUSING AN AVALANCHE!!"

The ground started to rumble and quake. As the pair stared with wide, terror-filled eyes as the snow travelled down the mountain, breaking away from cliffs and drowning trees at break-neck speed, straight towards them. Sanji cried out as the Lapins stopped jumping and moved out of the way of the falling snow. "Too Late!" Sanji called out as Luffy began screaming out in terror as the pair started to tried to flee the incoming avalanche that was coming straight for them. As they ran back the way, they came. Luffy continued to let out a scream as the snow travelled towards them quickly.

"Those shitty rabbits! They're really gonna get it now, DAMMIT!" Sanji cursed out loud as he sprinted as fast as he could.

"W-W-What do we do?" Luffy asked in a panic, "W-what are we gonna do, Sanji!?"

"Like I'd know! In any case, Nami-san comes first! Second: Nami-san! Third: Nami-san! Fourth: Nami-san! Fifth: Nami-san! GOT IT!?" Sanji shouted as he jumped over a mound of snow, Luffy following his example, "Protect her with your life!"

"I got it!"

The avalanche was slowly begun catching up to the pair, taking down trees in the process - leaving nothing but buried carnage behind in its wake.

"But how?!" Sanji gritted his teeth at Luffy's question and began looking around at the surrounding area as they tried to flee the danger the Lapins caused. Only to widen his eyes at a possible exit from the risk, as he spotted an upturned cliff in the side of the slope they were running down.

"There! That cliff!"  
"EH! Cliff!?"  
"Run! We have to get somewhere higher!

Understanding what Sanji was getting at. Luffy turned to the right, as the avalanche rushing down towards them, not giving them not very much time to reach the cliff, causing the straw-hat captain to take the lead as Sanji ran from behind quickly.

"Here it comes!" Sanji shouted. They pushed themselves harder as the wave of snow came faster and faster - like a churning tsunami of snow. They jumped into the air with a tremendous leaping bound, the avalanche just missing them, and landed on the cliff edge. "Yes! We made it in ti-" Sanji cried out as the avalanche came charging towards them - only cutting off as he noticed the problem in that plan. "No good! It's not higher enough!" The avalanche hit them hard, like crashing boulders of snow and ice, sending them flying off the cliff edge, screaming. Sanji crashed into the rushing river of cascading snow while Luffy flew through the air.

"What do I do!?" Luffy questioned himself, he looked around at the cascading snow, and the trees that sailed down the waved of ice and snow, causing an idea formed in his head. "Oh, I know!" He shot out his arm, stretching his arm out, latching onto a tree and pulled himself towards it, landing feet first. "Sanji! Grab on!" Luffy called out as he shot out his other arm towards the blonde cook, to grab on as Sanji screamed from being swept down the mountain, only to grit his teeth as he grabbed onto Luffy's stretched out hand - to being freed from the snow and flung onto the tree Luffy was riding on.

"Saved!" Sanji huffed, catching his breath.  
"Yeah, well... we're not gonna be buried in the snow, but now we're going straight back down the mountain!"

"WHAT!? You're kidding! We were just about to make it to the foot of that chimney mountain! One more step and we would've been to the doctor!" Sanji snarled out in frustration, looking at the mountain. "Luffy! Think of some way to stop this thing! Shit! That was shitty those rabbits! The next time we see them, they're goin' straight into the pot-! WHAT!?"

As if speaking of the devil, a large Lapin appeared next to them, standing on a fallen tree and surfing along next to them.

"WHAT?!" Luffy exclaimed as he saw the Lapins appearing on both sides - surfing down the avalanche on the large trees that were uprooted by the churned up snow. The Lapin let out a loud roar of furious anger as it leapt at the group, swiping at them with its gigantic clawed paws. The others quickly began appearing around in all sides as they gave a go at trying to hit the group, although unsuccessfully. The Lapins landed back on their tree trunks.

"What should we do Sanji!?"  
"There's only one thing TO do...!" Sanji shouted. The tree swerved, avoiding a tree and the Lapins. "RUN AWAY!!"

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" Sanji exclaimed as the Lapins jumped, clawed and bit at them, by leaping, spinning and leaping over them. With wide eyes, pointing ahead, Sanji cried out, "Crap, Luffy! Look in front of us, IN FRONT!"

"Ahhh! A rock! We're gonna hit it!" Luffy screamed. The rock had the remains of three broken tree stumps that would surely hurt them if they crashed into it at the speed they were going because of the avalanche.

"We can't afford that! Nami-san's on your freakin' back!" Sanji exclaimed.

"You can say that, but...!" Luffy said, screaming at the top of his lungs as they got closer and closer to the rock, the Lapins not far behind. The Lapins leapt into the air, ready to pounce upon them. "WE'RE GONNA HIT IT!!!!" Looking towards the rock of the tree stumps they were about to crash into, Sanji narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Luffy by the back collar of Luffy's coat, throwing Luffy and Nami off the tree.

"You have to treat ladies...."  
"Eh?"  
"... with care," Sanji said with a grin as he continued sliding down the snow towards the ragged stumps.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried out, as he watched as the tree hit the rock, shattering into fragments, as Sanji roughly landed on the ground - being consumed by the waves of snow and rubble. Luffy held onto the broken tree stump, on the edge of the cliff as he turned his head to where his friend had vanished, "SANJI!"

"I'm going under, dammit!" Sanji cursed as he disappeared underneath the snow.

"JERK! Don't you DARE be so selfish!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm out, latching onto Sanji's hand. He pulled his arm back only to feel the glove slip off his hand, leaving Luffy with nothing but a thick blue glove. Luffy's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of only having the glove in his hand, "Ahhh! SANJI!" Luffy screamed, his voice echoing throughout the winter island's snow.

As his voice echoed throughout the island, a certain woman at the top of the chimney-shaped mountain. Within the castle peaks, the turquoise-haired woman perked up her head. Gently closing a medicinal book, she turned her gaze to the window pane window, her azure eyes filled with concern - "Avalanche?" She murmured before some coughs escaped her lips.

"Vul~."  
"Fla~."

Unsquinting her eyes, she gently removed her palm away from her mouth as her gaze became half-lidded upon the small creatures that were curled on her bed. Vulpix was a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It had red-brown pelt with a cream-coloured underbelly. It's brown eyes, peered up at her in concern as his large, pointed ears with dark brown insides twitched at the sound of her coughs, and a triangular dark brown nose that sniffed concernedly at her lowered hand to the bed. Its paws were slightly darker than the rest of its pelt and had light brown paw pads. On top of its head were three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it had orange tails with curled tips. In which his tails were curled around a small white flower holding Flabébé.

" _Merci_ you two, but I'm okay. I am just concerned for Chopper, Stoutland and Dr Kureha that's all, especially if that rumbling was an avalanche...." Romaine trailed off as she looked back to the window pane, listening to the eventually quieting of the rumbles of the island. Her hand gripped the covers of her bed tightly, as she continued to watch the snow fall - the book in her lap long forgotten as her mind and heart went out to the people of the Winter Island. Coming to a decision, Romaine slipped out from the covers of her bed; her stocking clad feet made contact upon the rug covering the stone floor of the castle. Her long thick woollen brown skirt, billowed out around down to her ankles, as she approached jacket rack that was displayed next to the fireplace, which crackled and glowed with heat - providing warmth into her room.

"Vulpx!"  
"Flabébé~."

She was turning gaze to her companions, as she slipped on her long coat jacket - which was dark green, with soft cream lining and a short cream-brown furred collar. Watching as the small Fairy type quickly floated over to her, calling out as if scolding her while the small fire type tried to follow suit by leaping off the bed - only to be quickly caught in time into the arms of Romaine who softly smiled as she looked between the two of them. "Don't worry. I am not going far; I want to see if they have arrived yet... I promise I won't leave the castle." Romaine reassured the Fairy Type who looked at her worriedly, as the woman held the small Fire-type in her arms, clipping the coat closed around her and the little fox-like creature.

"Fla~." Sighing the small creature floated close to her, and curled up into the crevice of her furred collar and neck, as Romaine was lacing up her knee-high brown hiking boots. With a gentle smile, Romaine made her way out of the room.

She was gritting her teeth, from slammed by the sudden bite from the coldness that sucked the warmth out of the massive castle. Snow and ice covered the thick stone hallways, due to the main entrance of the palace always being open due to some snowbirds made a nest on top of the door - so closing it wasn't an option if they had, the baby chicks would have fallen or worse, crushed by the wall and the door itself. So Romaine had to adjust to the sudden changes of temperature from the heat of the fireplaces within the rooms that weren't frozen shut, to the cold temperatures of the outside. 

"Fla~ bébé~." The small Fairy type whined out as she felt the coldness too, nipping at her blushed cheeks - instantly and carefully she buried herself and her flower into the crevice of Romaine's neck and furred collar coat.

" _Pardon~_ , We will only be out in the cold for a little while Flabébé, and then we'll go back to the room." Romaine only slipped into her mother's tongue when she felt a certain strong emotion, or just by accident but even as she spoke the primary language of this land - her accent was still quite visible. She made her way down the stairs carefully. The sound snow scrunched under her boots, her arms wrapped around her torso, holding the small Vulpix that was huddled against her, in her buttoned-up coat, laying his nose against her collarbone - his head barely peeking out of her jacket, as the heat he generated was enough to keep the chill off her bones as she approached the castle doorway.

"Vul~" The small whine emitted from the fox-like, as his eyes locked onto the snow outside, the gentle flakes of white fell as Romaine came to a stop just by the doors.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon Vulpix don't worry. Until then we'll wait..."


	2. Island that Lives in Snow! The Blue-Nosed Reindeer! The Monsters of Drum Castle! Chopper's Secrets!

**_"There are more to Stories and pasts that words on a page or memories that haunt us. There are always two sides to every tale."_ **

**~ Romaine Beauregard ~**

**CHAPTER 2 - Season 3 Of One Piece: **Island that Lives in Snow! The Blue-Nosed Reindeer! The Monsters of Drum Castle! Chopper's Secrets!****

* * *

"I'll get you there." Through heaving breaths which were visible to the cold air, Luffy's face started to turn pink as the wind began to pick up. The coldness of the bitter winds bit and stung against the skin of his face, arms and legs - for his coat, and gloves were used to provide more warmth for the ill navigator on his back. "So don't die on me. Nami. Sanji." With words of promise, the Straw-hat captain carried both of his friends, one in his arms, and the other remained on his back.

At the sound of thundering steps through the howling blizzard, Luffy turned his gaze to behind him, only to see a large white-furred, long-legged hippo-like creature, racing towards him. Three large figures were riding upon its back, like a charging jockey.

"WAIT, BRAT!" A voice shouted one that Luffy recognises, as he watched the strange creature runs to him. The peculiar animal ran past him and circled in front of him, stopping Luffy in his tracks.

"What? You guys?" Luffy questioned.  
"How dare you bring so many humiliations upon me!" Wapol shouted. "I'm gonna chew you up!"

"-- Move," Luffy stated.

"--Humph! Well, ain't you an idiot? Why the hell should I move?!" Luffy didn't say anything as he stared up at the man. "The girl on your back and the guy you're holding look like they're dead." Luffy didn't say anything as he looked away from Wapol and turned to the right as he started walking, going around Wapol.

"Wait! Ah, of course! Chess! I've just thought of a new law. Write this down." Wapol ordered aloud.  
"Yes, sir! "The jester looking man said, pulling out a book and a quill.

"Anyone who ignores the King is to be executed!" Wapol declared, However, Luffy paid no attention as he kept walking, ignoring the so-called King. "...at that very instant! You two! I'll start with the ones ignoring me the most!" Wapol ordered pointing towards Luffy who continued onwards, "Kill the sick and injured ones first!"

The two men sitting behind Wapol leapt off the animal at fast speeds, "What?!" Luffy shouted, glaring at the men behind him, the two men dashed across the snow, before jumping into the air. 

"Leave the girl on his back to me!" Chess stated, pulling out his bow and arrows, aiming the notched arrow towards the ill navigator.

"That leaves me the unconscious guy!" Kuromarimo said, pulling his hand back into a fist, "Eat this! Marimo's Surprise!" Spikes appeared from the afros on his gloves. Luffy moved to the side, the gloves barely missing Sanji. He slid back in the snow, gritting his teeth, he started to charge towards them but suddenly stopped as Sanji's words came back to his mind to haunt him. 

_'Listen, Luffy! Whatever happens, you can't attack them. If you start attacking or take a hit, all the shock will transfer right into Nami-san!'_

Gritting his teeth, Luffy turned and charged forwards towards the mountains, looking forward and started running, as the arrow fired at Nami from Chess, just missing him.

"SHIT!! I'll REMEMBER THIS!!" Luffy shouted as he ran through the snow. "AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!!" As he raced forwards, he heard the sound of whistling through the air of something coming towards him; he had a chance to glance back to see three arrows coming towards Nami on his back. He jumped, flipping into the air, before landing on his feet and continued to run. He ran as fast as he could, his breaths coming out as white puffs of heat mixing with the coldness of the bitter winter winds, his face turning bright pink. He looked behind him, still running, but didn't see anything except the trail he made.

"What? No one's there... Why's that? Did they give up?" As he looked forward once again, he let out a cry, jumping into the air to avoid the giant mouth. Kuromarimo and Chess appeared in the air beside Luffy. 

"This is our Snow country's speciality. White Concealment! Snow Makeup!" Kuromarimo stated with a smirk.  
"If you're that weak, death will come instantly!" Chess added.

"Check Mate!" They both shouted in unison, quickly heading towards Luffy who gritted his teeth more in frustration of getting nowhere and the danger his friends were in.

Luffy looked up towards the sky in rage. "STOP IT!" He screamed. In a blur of white and a flash of claws, both men were hit away from Luffy by two massive white Lapins, causing Luffy looked at them in surprise. "The polar bears...?" as Luffy landed on the ground safely, the two men spun crashing to the ground followed by the Lapins who too landed on the ground safely, providing a safe barricade between Luffy and the two men.

"Lapins!?" Wapol cried out in surprise.  
"Were they protecting them?!" Kuromarimo asked in disbelief.  
"Just coincidence. Lapins never take to humans." Chess stated.

As this debate happened, Luffy continued to stare at the giant Lapins that had caused the trouble to begin with. It wasn't until his eyes landed upon the smaller Lapin hanging on the back of his father did the Straw-hat pirate remember.

Earlier when he had found Sanji, and he turned around, to head back up to the mountain. As the snow crunched beneath his sandaled feet while he walked closer and closer to the mountain, and the wind was no longer beating down on him. A small growl broke the silence, and he looked up slightly, the small Lapin from earlier was growling at him, it's paws red from trying to dig their father out from the snow. Luffy continued walking, looking at the small rabbit through the rim of his hat. Luffy stopped in front of the small Lapin, who was still growling at him, arms stretched defensively in front of the giant paw. He reached his hand down, eyes shadowed by his hat. The Lapin had whimpered in fear, its bloody claws covering its head. Snow landed on the small Lapin, causing it to look up. Luffy held the giant Lapin by the paw, its body free from the snow. The little rabbit let out a squeal of happiness, hugging and rubbing its face into their father's stomach when had Luffy walked off.

It was the same Lapin he had rescued from the pile of snow from the aftermath of the avalanche. The father Lapin looked at Luffy, both of them staring each other in the eye. "You..." Luffy muttered, recalling the Lapins he saved earlier within that memory, both Lapins lifted their arms, flexing them towards the Straw-hat captain. This action caused a broad grin to form across his face. "Thanks! You're a big help!" With a thankful cheer, Luffy started running towards the mountain once again, leaving Wapol and his gang behind to be dealt with the Lapins, who provided him with protection and time.

As the falling snow and the galling winds began to pick up speed. Romaine lifted a hand to mouth as another set of coughs escaped her lips as she was quickly guided inside by an older woman. Her hand resting upon Beauregard's back, as she led her back to her room followed by Chopper who resumed to his original toddler form - was riding upon Stoutland's back, who didn't seem to mind the little passenger.

"You silly girl! How many times do I have to tell you to get it into your head! You shouldn't be outside!" Kureha scolded, lightly chopping Romaine on the back of her head, using the side of her palm to smack her head.

" _Pardon_ , Doctorine. I only wished to greet you at the Castle doors; besides, I had Vulpix with me, so the cold wasn't as bad." Romaine apologised, opening the front of her coat to reveal the small Fire-type fox in her jacket, providing her warmth as they made their way back into Romaine's room.

"You certainly are one stubborn little lady aren't ya," Kureha cackled as she closed the door behind Stoutland. Romaine unbuttoned her coat and lowered the small fox back down onto the stone floor as she went to hang up her coat, back on the rack by the fireplace. As she sat upon her bed - Flabébé floated away from the crook of her neck to float around in circles around the small avian crow-like creature who remained seated on the headrest. Murkrow was an avian Pokémon with black feathers. Its crooked, yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head that resembled a witch's nose and hat respectively. The feathery crest was larger, revealing the avian Pokémon was a male. Its semi-circular, red eyes with white sclerae and pupils were half-lidded, almost as if he was giving a half-hearted raised eyebrow at the Fairy-type.

With a spiky collar of feathers around its neck. The shaggy feathers on its tail resemble the end of a broom, and there was a thin, red band at the base of the tail. Its yellow feet had four toes, three facing forward and one backward. While hanging around Murkrow's neck was a silver-black chain necklace that hung what seemed to be some religion symbol - made out of the same black-silver metal. 

"Well, even so, with your stubbornness, you know by now, my orders were explicitly for you to stay in bed." Kureha began as she folded her arms, watching as Romaine started unlacing her boots to take them off. "And speaking of which, where are the other two members of your creature friends anyway? They were supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Misdreavus is watching and exploring the towers as we speak, You know, after the months we've stayed here that Misdreavus enjoys watching the sky... she's never seen snow before so even with these passing months she never grows tired of it. And Greninja... he's been watching me the entire time. You and Chopper are quite aware of how alert and protective he is of me, so even if I did walk the halls or just stayed in my room Greninja will always be there." Romaine answered as she slipped back under the covers.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Kureha merely shook her head. As she turned her gaze to the trio on the rug by the fireplace, Stoutland had comfortably settled himself on the large rug, curling inwards towards the fire - forming an arch shape form around the two smaller forms which played with one another, keeping a watchful eye on both the younger ones in the room.

Vulpix was playfully skipping around Chopper wagging his tails at him, who pretended to chase after the young fox happily playing with Vulpix's tails as they ran around in small circles. The little doctor was letting out some small laughter as Vulpix happily yipped in return.

If one had walked into this room, one would assume they were one big happy but strange family. As both the women in the room smiled in their different ways, watching as the large canine babysat the younger beings within the room - almost like an elderly grandfather watching his grandchildren. Once Flabébé settled down, she snuggled up close into the side of Murkrow who laid a wing over the small Fairy-type, providing her warmth as they too watched over the group in Misdreavus's and Greninja's stead.

"Thank you."

At Kureha's words, Romaine looked at the older woman in the corner of her eye. Her dark azure eyes gazed at the more former doctor who remained looking at Chopper, her eyes even though they were sharp, Romaine knew under all that sarcastic wit, and blunt attitude, Dr Kureha was very much a gentle and warm soul. She had her own way of showing affection to the devil fruit using reindeer if anything - Romaine knew Kureha thought Tony Tony Chopper as her own son. Romaine's eyes became softly half-lidded as she turned back to the giggling doctor who was snuggling up against both Stoutland and Vulpix.

"Hm, no need Dr Kureha." Romaine began with a gentle close-mouth smile, "I should be the one thanking you." returning to the tranquil peace, the pair watched in silence.

"Misdreavus!"

The silence quickly broke as the dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon promptly floated through the wall into the room, her large, red eyes were wide and panicked as she sputtered trying to gesture with the dress like appendages to outside.

"Mis! Misdreavus!"

Whatever had the Ghost-type in a panic - it was outside. "Calm down Misdreavus, What's wrong?" Romaine questioned from her bed, her hand gripping the covers tightly to the point her knuckles turned white.

Chopper twitched his nose as he jumped up to go over to the floating Ghost-type who was trying to calm down. "Is everything okay?" Chopper asked.

"Mis! Misdreavus~ Dreavus!" Misdreavus attempted to resolve, gesturing to the outside through the window. Hearing what the Ghost-type creature was saying Chopper's eyes widen in shock. 

"Show me." Chopper hastily requested, and without haste Misdreavus hurriedly drifted through the wall to lead the reindeer who charged to the door hurling it open to chase after the screech Pokemon.

"What did she say Chopper?" Kureha inquired. "Chopper!?" She called out as she chased after the small reindeer outside of the room, slamming the door close behind her as she went. Flinching out at the harsh noise, Romaine remained sitting up in her bed. 

"Vul?" Vulpix whined as he looked at the door worriedly of where his dear playmate had run off too.  
"Stout. Stoutland," The large canine, spoke gently nudging the small fox back toward him, reassuring the small fox-like Pokémon.

"Don't worry Vulpix," Romaine uttered softly as she too did not take her eyes off the door, "I am sure whatever it is, Misdreavus, Greninja along with Chopper and Kureha will handle it...."

* * *

"Doctor... Doctor... "Luffy chanted like a mantra through clenched teeth, holding Sanji by the collar of shirt with his mouth. "Doctor..." His entire body was bright pink, bordering on purple, blood trailing down his arms. He grabbed a rock ledge, but it broke, and Luffy went sliding down the mountain. Luffy screamed in pain through his teeth, as his fingers and toes took damage. The skin was scraped raw, ripping flesh and blood, the fingernails and toenails were nearly completely gone, leaving bloody lines in the mountain face, that dug thin crevices into the rock face of the mountain. Luffy managed to stop his rapid descent, pausing for a moment. He looked up before glancing down, seeing how far he had come, his head was dizzy from the chill forced into his bones and the pain of the ice eating away at him. Ignoring the pain, He reached up again.

_'Hang in there... We're almost there... Don't die on me...!!!'_

Luffy's skin turned purplish pink in colour from the frost-bitten winds, his arms shaking with exertion as he slowly continued climbing. He kept going and was renewed with energy when he saw the top of the mountain. He reached up and up, and he was soon touching the snow that dripped off the head of the mountain tops. He reached up and grabbed the top, pulling himself up and away from the edge on his hands and knees. He let go of Sanji's jacket and took deep breaths, sucking in the heat-ripping cold air and straightened his upper body out, looking at the massive snow-covered castle. Blood flowed and froze down his fingers, hands, arms, legs, and feet. From being torn up but the cold rock-face he was forced to climb, but he ignored it to favour the accomplishment and relief at the sight of the castle before him.

"Made it..." Luffy murmured in relief, his skin now purple as the frost-bite covered his skin. His vision started to blur, from the clashing of his inner body heat to the skin ripping coldness of the island, catching a glimpse of a small blur of dark bluish-green vanishing into the castle. "Doctor..." He weakly fell forward, his sudden weight to the edge of the mountain snow caused the snow to suddenly, beneath them to break off, and with that sudden snow-break underneath Luffy and Nami, they started to slide down. Just as he was about to fall over the edge, a massive hand and a webbed hand grabbed his, his arm stretching as the snow fell away, and gravity took control.

The two tall figures pulled them both up and carried all three of them inside. The more towering being settled the young girl down on the bed and faced her an injection of medicine. The doctor did a bodily exam on the girl and noticed the bite marking on the girl's stomach.

"Doctorine... There's an antibody response." The younger voice broke in from the towering figure.

"Yeah. As there should be." Pulling the shirt back down after she examined the bite. "So what's the origin of this disease? Can you tell me?"

"Kestia."

"That's right. It's Kestia." The older woman said as she pulled a jar off the shelf, after checking the label she passed it to the towering figure that shrunk back down to a toddler size. "You look after the girl."

"Okay." The younger doctor agreed and placed a wet washcloth on the girl's forehead before leaving the room to grab some supplies.

"Greninja, you may go back to Romaine now." The older woman ordered.

"Greninja." With a bowed nod of his head, the bi-pedal amphibian left the room with a croak.

Greninja was a bipedal, frog-like creature. It was mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It had red eyes with white pupils, and its mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around its neck and extended outward behind its head like a scarf. Running down the middle of its head was a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins, giving off a helmet-like shape.

There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. While it's back feet had two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing.

She was blinking away the haze as time passed. Nami slowly came back to consciousness, letting out a soft groan she opened her eyes through the haziness that took most of her vision. Sounds of what seemed to be like heels or something hard on stone walked by before a light tone of a bowl placed down upon a wooden table. Before long, a stirring scraping sound of a mortar and pestle being used filled the air with its music along with the crackling of a fireplace. Hearing that sound to the right of her, she looked over to see a small, furry body standing on a chair, mixing and crushing something with the stone mortar and pestle. Turning around the little coat covered entity, he leapt down from the chair. His pinkish red hat sat upon his head and wore nothing but maroon shorts to match - only for him to freeze at the site of her staring at him as she slowly sat up in the bed.

"Who...?" Nami asked quietly.

Letting out a shriek, he flinched backwards, hitting the leg of the table, sending books toppling to the floor. He ran to the doorway to hide behind it to peek at Nami, though not very well as Nami could still see him as his entire body was showing instead of trying to hide behind a wall.

"Isn't that...." Nami trailed off, "Backwards?" pointing this out, his eyes widen and flinched in surprise before he changed his position so that his body hid by behind the wall with only part of his head peeking out from around the doorway. 

"Its a bit too late now... And I can still see you." Nami stated, "Who are you?"

The creature flinches before glared at her, "SHUT UP, HUMAN!!" he barked, causing the girl to wince at the loudness. But she was also shocked at the fact the small being could talk. "And how's your fever?" He added, trying to act tough and intimidating in front of her despite hiding around a door archway.

"IT SPOKE!" Nami shouted in shock.

Frightening the small being, he stumbled in his foot as he frantically tried to move. As the tiny being vanished from view, the sounds of crashing of metal, glass and books clattered in the next room like a cloud of dust, the smoke of it fluttered into the room. Clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes, Nami felt terrible for the small being as he had tumbled over literally nothing and caused quite a ruckus in the other room. She did just by had spooking him.

"Settle down, Chopper!" A new voice shouted piping over the noise. Walking into the room, an older woman chuckled, holding a bottle in one hand. She was a slender older woman with long platinum-blonde hair that fell down her back in waves, dressed in a style more suited to women one-seventh her age. This included a navel ring, a shirt that bared her midriff, a purple blazer and purple low-riding pants. She had a pair of small sunglasses. She also wore bracelets and rings on her left hand. "Looks like your fever's gone down, little girl." She greeted the girl with a smirk, holding a bottle of Plum sake in one hand while leaning against the door frame. "Ya happy?"

Nami no response as she placed a finger to her forehead using her pointer finger before she drank a chug of her plum sake and sighed in delight.

"And you are?" Nami questioned, still stunned by the sudden appearances.

"38.2°C. That's tolerable." The older woman noted before she continued, "I'm a doctor," She flicked up her round sunglasses. "Dr Kureha. But call me Doctorine."

"A doctor?" Nami repeated, "Then, this must be...." she trailed off, looking out to the window her voice held a lace of concern. The last thing she remembers was asking to put her life into her captain's hands to take her to the castle.

"The secret of my youth?" Kureha suddenly questioned.  
"No... I didn't ask." Nami answered, looking back to the room.

Taking another chugging swig from her plum sake, Kureha gave a satisfied huff walking across the room. Nami looked around the room. "This place is just what it seems. A castle on top of a mountain."

"Then there should have been two other people with me, right?" Nami quickly questioned, snapping her gaze to the elder doctor.

"Yeah, they're sleeping like babies in the next room.... quite a tough pair." The navigator sighed in relief at the news as Kureha took a seat next to the orange-haired girl upon the bed. Grasping her shirt, Kureha lifted her shirt to reveal the significantly large dark purple marks upon her stomach. "This is the cause of your illness."

"What... is that?" Nami inquired.

"You were bitten by an insect called a Kestia. It's an infectious species of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles. The infection begins when the insect bites and the bacteria enters through its mouth. Once inside, it incubates for five days, causing the host immense pain." Kureha explained, crossing her legs, "Symptoms which include a fever of over 40°C, widespread infection, Myocarditis, Arteritis and Encephalitis. From the state of the wound, I'm guessing it's about the third day. I expect you've had more than your share of pain up until now... But if you'd left it alone for two more days, it wouldn't have hurt at all."

"After two more days?" Nami questioned wondering if coming here was pointless to be healed here if the pain would vanish after two days.

"Two more days, and you would've been dead." Kureha finished.  
"Eh?!" Nami gasped in horror, and her eyes widen at how close to death she would have been.

**TWO MORE DAYS AND SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD.**

With a knowing look, Kureha got off the bed as she continued. "They call it the Five-day Disease. Though I heard the Kestia became extinct a hundred years ago. You're lucky I still had the antibiotic. Just where the hell did you come from?" Kureha tsked, "You weren't wandering around a jungle on one of the Prehistoric Islands with your belly sticking out, were you?" Kureha cackled with a smirk at the very idea. "Of course, you weren't."

However, as Kureha stated that, Nami nervously noted that Kureha hit the nail on the head, as she recalled their adventure in Little Garden. With her walking around in nothing but her bra and skirt amongst the humid jungle.

"You know something about that?" Kureha stared in disbelief as Nami didn't deny what she had playfully joked about. "What a surprising little girl." The older woman roughly pushed Nami back to the bed, who let out a grunt as her back hit the soft mattress. "Get some sleep. You're not fully recovered yet."

"Thanks a lot but there's no need if the fever's receding." Nami inquired, "I'll get better on my own, won't I?"

"Naive little girl. By its nature, once the treatment has begun, it takes ten days to recover from this disease. But if you want to go back to that pain and die, that's a different story." Kureha informed, "Even with my medicine. You'll have to stay put for at least three more days."

Widening her eyes, Nami sat up straight again in frustration, "I can't stay here for three days!" Nami refused, unaware that her words displeased the older doctor, "We have to hurry and get Vivi to Alabasta!" spinning her scalpel, Kureha shoved Nami back down onto the bed, grabbing her wrists she held them down as she placed the small sharp knife to Nami's neck.

"The only time someone leaves my care..." Kureha cackled, "Is when they've recovered or died... There's no escape."

**….**

Deeper into the castle - next door to navigator's room. Chopper attended to the other two patients that had arrived with the ill woman, finished changing the bloody bandages from the two males, and placing them into a blue bowl to deal with later. He let out a sigh recalling how the girl reacted to him.... much like villagers. He was looking back at the bandages. He thought back to when he saw the black-haired boy, who was nearly frozen, skin and nails ripped from his body, frozen blood down his arms and legs, looking at him with a determined look. He looked over to the boy in question and walked to the side of the bed. Snoring away, wrapped from neck to toe, the human was wrapped like a mummy. With nothing but a red vest, blue shorts and sandals, he recalled the encounter.

  
_"Misdreavus~" The Ghost-like creature worriedly crooned as she stared at the people she had spotted, and alerted about._

_"He climbed the mountain with his bare hands?" Kureha tsked aloud in disbelief. "This Drum rock is 5000 meters high!" Doctorine stated, incredulous. He was on the ground, violently shivering, his skin purple and bloody - frostbitten and torn skin. "He has frostbite throughout his entire body. What was he thinking, dressed like that? Heat up some water and toss him in right away." She ordered as he went over to check over the blonde male who was being held by Greninja carefully. He opened the blonde one's jacket and shirt, revealing heavy bleeding on his chest, covered with blood and bruises._

_"This one has severe hemorrhaging, six broken ribs, and a fractured spine." Chopper listed off as he lightly tapped the man's chest, checking over the injuries he possessed, "Can I operate on him?" Doctorine did not answer as went to check over the girl, lifting the limp girl into her arms, noticing the overwhelming fever and pain she was in._

_"This girl seems to be in the worst condition. She's on the verge of death." She turned her head to look at the reindeer, "Chopper, prepare some phenicol, cardiotonic, and some and chialshirin ready! Greninja, carrying that man to the operating room, Misdreavus return to Romaine."_

_"Gren~" With a croak, Greninja lifted the blonde into his arms, positioning him bridal style and began walking back towards the castle._

_"Mis~" With a croon, Misdreavus hastily followed after the amphibian._

_"Does she have an infection?" Chopper questioned._

_"Yeah, though it's not an infection you can get from this island." Suddenly, a bloody hand grabbed her arm, and she looked down at the frost-bitten covered male who climbed the mountain._

_"Hm? " Chopper said as he looked down at the shivering boy. The boy, still shivering, turned his head towards Kureha._

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of that bloody kid and this girl, I assure you."_

_"THEY'RE MY NAKAMA." Chopper's eyes widened at the boy's words, his words hitting in the small reindeer's heart. This also caused both Greninja and Misdreavus to stop moving and turn to stare at the boy._

_"I know we'll help them." She reassured him. "Chopper, let's begin the treatment."_

Chopper still stared at the snoring kid. His words ringing through his mind, _'THEY'RE MY NAKAMA.'_ only for his ears to perk up as broken words passed through the snoring boy's lips.

"Hun...." He mumbled. "Hungry..." The kid muttered and cracked his eyes open, looking at Chopper. Blinking through a blurry haze, "Meat?" He said drooling. Chopper flinched and hurried back towards the other bed, a tray crashing to the ground.

"Venison Stew. If you leave it to marinate in the pot for three hours, it gets nice and tender." Chopper started sweating. He turned to look at the blonde with wide eyes, moving away from the bed.

"Meat..." The other one said, sitting up. Chopper looked in his direction, and a hand grabbed his arm. He stared at the blonde with horror.

"Venison... "Chopper pulled away and looked between the two quickly. Drool fell from the young black haired boy mouth like a waterfall. Chopper grabbed his face in terror; his mouth and eyes were wide open.

"AHHH! SAVE ME!!!!"

  
At Chopper's scream, the women in the castle responded differently. While Kureha merely stood against the wall, making no move. Nami slowly turned her head to the side to see clearly through the haze as she looked towards the door, Books and broken wood pieces thrown everywhere, with the sound of things crashing and dust flying as Chopper ran in with Luffy and Sanji attached to him.

"Wait, meat!" Luffy shouted as he opened his mouth to bite into Chopper's arm and Chopper screamed, using his leg to try and push Luffy back away.

"Wait, Luffy! I have to cook it first!" Sanji said as they ran through the room and out the door. They burst through another door.

Luffy stopped as he took note of Nami sitting upright in a bed, "Hm?" He walked backwards and stared at me. "Nami!"

"Nami-san! "Sanji called out, leaping back into the room.  
"You got better!" Luffy cheered with a smile.  
"Thanks to you guys." Nami thanked.

"Yosh! Nami-san, I'll whip you up a nice venison dish to help speed your recovery!" Sanji grins, reflexing his muscles. They both looked at Chopper who was trying to sneak back into the other room. Who froze in his spot when he felt two pair of hungry eyes staring at his back. He looked at the two with wide eyes.

"HOLD IT!!!" two war cries, accompanied by a horrified scream, echoed in the castle as Nami and Kureha watched as the sounds of things crashing and dust blooming in the air came from the other room, Sanji and Luffy continued chasing the little reindeer.

Kureha rested both hands on her hips, "I'm surprised. They can run around like that already."

"What is that Blue-nosed talking stuffed Deer?" Nami asked tilting her head to the side as she stared into the direction the trio ran off to.

"You wanna know, huh?" Kureha smirked, "His name's Chopper. And he's just a regular blue-nosed reindeer."

"But reindeers don't talk." The navigator pointed out, laying her head against her palm.

"There's one difference between him and any other Reindeer."  
"One difference?"  
"He's eaten the Hito Hito Fruit."  
"The Hito Hito Fruit... One of the Devil Fruits...."

"Yeah." Kureha frowned as she seemed to stare where Chopper had fleed to, "He's a reindeer who's gained the abilities of a human. And I've pounded all of my medical skills into him." As this discussion was made, Chopper continued to flee down the many chilly hallways as Sanji and Luffy kept hanging onto him.

"COME BACK HERE, MEAT!"  
"Wait, Luffy! Don't eat him yet!" Sanji scolded.

"Stop it, humans!" Chopper shoved his hooves at their faces stopping one from biting his antlers, and the other was hooked onto by his other antler while Luffy had a grip on the side of Chopper's mouth. "Stop it!" Growing tired of being latched onto, Chopper's whole body shifted and changed into his towering form. His arms grew more extensive and became more humanoid as his hooves turned into hands. "I AIN'T YOUR FOOD!" Chopper cried out as he slammed both enclosed fists on the backs of their heads. He sent both Sanji and Luffy, crashing their faces into the stone ground.

Giving the reindeer enough time to shift back into his toddler form and flee to the outside of the castle. "Dammit! Dammit!" Chopper cried out - and went to search for one of the passageways to escape.

However, at the futile attempt to capture the reindeer, both males returned to Nami's room to eat and drink for the meal Kureha had prepared. After eating, Luffy slams both palms against tables and stares into Kureha's eyes.

"Please be my Nakama! I'm begging you, Grandma! We need a Doctor on our ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

Kureha holds up one finger, which makes Luffy pause, "Luffy! That's your name, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah," Luffy answered.  
"Did you just call me 'Grandma'?"  
"Yeah, I did, Grandma."

"YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!" Kureha immediately shot out her leg, and her heels dug into Luffy's face, sending him flying into a wall crashing into the wall above the closed door. Before she plopped back down onto the chair with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm still in my sparkling, too young, too young 130's, you know." The older woman remarked.

"Whoa, you're hella old," Sanji commented. Kureha responded with a kick to his face, causing his cigarette to fly out of his mouth, his face slammed into a wall next to Kureha.

"Want me to become a pirate, eh? What a load of crap. You're wasting your breath. I'm not interested in the ocean." Kureha stated firmly, while Luffy used the table to support himself to stand up, a beaming grin curved upon his lips with blood rolling down from his nose.

"You don't have to be! Just come on an adventure with us, Grandma!"

"Oi, oi, didn't I just tell you to watch your mouth?" Kureha questioned with an unamused tone pointing towards Luffy.

_'He's a pirate?'_ Chopper thought to himself, peaking at the two pirates. However, his body is within the view that Luffy and Sanji notice him. 

"Hm? "Sanji muttered as he looked up from the floor, Luffy looking in the same direction as the noticed Chopper hiding in the doorway backwards. They stare at each other, and their mouth hung open in disbelief - fear for Chopper - before the little reindeer runs away while screaming bloody murder as Luffy and Sanji attempt to hunt him down.

"WAIT, MEAT!!"

"HOLD IT, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Officially growing tired of their annoying behaviour, Kureha tosses the table aside to chase after the two males. As they vanished into another room, only to reappear through another door - through all of this, Nami tried to pretend she was sleep.

"COME BACK!" Luffy cried out as he chased after Chopper.

"Just wait, Nami-san! I'll make you that fine venison dish to lift your spirits!" Sanji cried out, running on the spot by her bed, her back facing him as Luffy chased Chopper around the room.

"Before you get to do that…" Kureha hissed, Kureha appeared in front of Luffy and Sanji leaping down in front of them, holding two broadswords in hands, she landed on the ground in a spinning crouch, sword in hand. She leapt at both of them, and their mouths dropped. "I'll EAT YOU FIRST!" As she charged straight for them.

"THE HAG!" The two males let out horrified screams before they are being chased away by Kureha.

"Where the HELL did she come from!?" Sanji cried out.

"SHE'S GOT KNIVES!" Luffy shouted as they fleed away from her, but after Chopper.

Holding an unimpressed look, Nami watched as the group ran out of her room. "I don't care about food; just let me get some rest." A sigh left her lips before she took notice the cold wind entering her room, gently blowing against her body. "Snow...? I thought we were inside a castle. It's cold." Curiosity got the better of her as Nami, shivered wrapping her arms around herself, "I better go close it." She muttered to herself, swinging her leg over the bed, her feet nearly met contact with the cold tiles.

"No, stay in bed!"

Lifting her head, she turned to see Chopper still looking around warily. "You still have a fever!" He stated.

"I don't, really. It feels like it's already gone away." Nami tried to assure the reindeer.

"I lost them..." Chopper whispers to himself before he walks to the door and closes it. "But you still can't... Doctorine's medicine works quickly, so your fever will be gone soon. But the Kestia bacteria are still inside your body. You have to take your antibiotics and stay put, understand?"

"Thank you."

"Hm?" The little reindeer's ear twitches as he held the door closed.

"You're the one that took care of me, right?" He looked back at Nami in a shocked manner, who only responded with a small kind smile.

"SHUT UP!" Chopper's cry shocked Nami into silence at the sudden insult. "I DON'T NEED GRATITUDE FROM A HUMAN!" Nami blinked at his sudden outburst, as Chopper started smiling and dancing weirdly while throwing insults at her. "DON'T MESS WITH ME! Asshole~ Don't mess with me, jerk. It won't work~ I mean it..."

_'The type that can't hide his feelings, huh?'_ Nami concluded.

Further away from Nami's room, both Luffy and Sanji ran for their lives. "There's something wrong with this castle." Sanji panted for breath, his warmth becoming visible to the cold air that swarmed the castle. "It's so cold, and there's snow everywhere!"

"Eh~" Luffy hummed looked at Sanji with wide eyes as he ran along with him. "IT'S COLD!" Luffy shivered quickly wrapping his arms around him - giving a slow reaction.

"YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' SLOW!" Sanji cried out, as he slowed down to the stair railing's, wiping the snow away. "Take a look," Sanji stated as Luffy continued to shiver. "The whole castle's filled with snow. All the doors to the unused rooms are frozen shut..." As they both looked around their surroundings, Sanji paused to see a door slightly ajar, frowning his brows he tried to peek into the room where he was standing. He turned to the direction of the unfrozen door. His eyes widened - his cigarette falling out of his mouth as he spotted a feminine figure laying down within the comforters of a bed, trailing upwards he tried to see better.

_'A woman...?'_ only to freeze in place as shadows blocked the view and multiple glowing eyes peered from the slightly unclosed door.

"THIS ROOM IS OFF LIMITS!!!!!" Kureha's war battle cry frightened both Sanji and Luffy as she landed in front of them, blocking the room from view - dressed head to toe in all kinds of dangerous weapons. Spinning a spiked mace, both Sanji and Luffy cried out in terror as they turned to the opposite direction and screamed for their lives. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Throwing all kinds of sharp weapons straight at them as she charged after them. An axe nearly hit Luffy in the face.

"Oi, oi, Quit trying to talk that hag into joining! She ain't no doctor!" Sanji hissed, long forgotten about the room. "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US!!"

Blinking away her sleeping haze, Romaine lifted her head from the soft-stuffed pillow, partly awake she pushed herself up with one arm as she rubbed her eyes with the other - to rid of the sleepiness from her eyes. "Chopper.... Kureha...." She murmured as she heard the familiar voice from the fearful cries echoing throughout the castle - along with shouts of threats from Kureha... and two unfamiliar screaming's. However, that thought was taken away as a subtle chill licked at her through the room. "Stoutland, can you please shut the door for me," Romaine's voice was slightly hoarse from her sleep.

"Stoutland." With a nod, the colossal canine grabbed the handle with his teeth and pulled it closed.

" _Merci, Mon Cher._ "

* * *

You guys are pirates?" Chopper inquired back in Nami's room, reaching his hooves out to poke. After closing the door, Chopper had slowly come towards her. After a few moments of hesitation, the little reindeer had collected enough courage to come closer to her.

Nami hummed a little and smiles, "Yep."

"Real ones?"  
"That's right."

"Do you have a skull and crossbones flag?" the little reindeer asked again.

"Right on our ship." Nami replied, "Interested in pirates?"

"NO! IDIOT! NO WAY!!" Chopper's response was so sudden, and he backs up all the way, his back hits the bookshelves which caused the books and equipment to fall on top of his head. "STUPID!!!"

Releasing an exasperated sigh she, pushed back the covers, she lifted a hand to her head, "Alright, alright... sorry, sorry." throwing him an apologetic smile Nami looked at the panicked reindeer, "But...If that's so....would, you like to come with us?" Nami smiled only to watch the panicked expression on his face change into something harder. "To the sea! Wanna come with us? It'd be a big help to me. If we have a doctor on board, I won't have to stay here for three days. Also, our ship doesn't have-"

"D-DON'T BE STUPID!" Chopper shouted, cutting her off from trying to convince him, "I'M A REINDEER, Y'KNOW? WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO WITH YOU HUMANS!!"

Nami's eyes widen as she was taken back from the small reindeer's rage. As she watched the anger and panic turn into one of pain.

"I'm mean, aren't you scared of me? I'm a reindeer, but I walk upright... And I can talk." Chopper looked down, a crestfallen expression on his features. 

"What, you want me to be scared of you?" Nami inquired with a smile.

Chopper looks up at her wearily, "And my nose is blue." silence consumed both of them as Nami, looked at the small reindeer that seemed so troubled at the idea. "... and I won't leave her."

"Eh?"

"I won't leave her! She needs me.... just as I need her.... she's...." Chopper trailed off, his voice wavered and broke at the end as he lowered his head as if to stop himself talking more, gritting his teeth as his shoulders, quivered. "She's.... precious to me." At that confession, a heavy silence consumed the room to the point Nami could swore she could feel a heaviness on her own shoulders.

"So this is where you were…REINDEER!!" Shouting broke through the silence, Chopper's eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of Sanji and Luffy burst into Nami's room, skidding with their feet, they charged after Chopper once more, continuing the chase.

"COME BACK HERE!!"

Kureha heavily sighed as she plopped onto the chair next to Nami's bed, growing tired from chasing the pair up and down the castle halls. "What a quick pair of brats." she tsked as she crossed her leg's, watching as the navigator began pulling back up the covers to lay down. "I'm disappointed, little girl. Who said you could tempt my reindeer when I'm not around?"

Nami only smirked devilishly at Kureha, "Oh, you're saying I need permission to hit on a guy?" earning a laugh from Kureha.

"No, you don't. If you want him, go ahead and take him. However, someone like him won't go so easily. His heart bares deep scars. Large wounds that even I cannot heal. You see, from the moment he was born, he was abandoned by his parents and his herd." Kureha explained.

"Eh?"

  
"All because he had a blue nose."

"He had always walked alone by himself at the back of his herd. This is a newborn baby we’re talking about. Then one day, he ate one of the Devil Fruit and came to be treated as a complete monster. The other reindeer viciously chased him away. He had completely ceased to be a normal reindeer. But he must have wished for a Nakama. So in the form of a man, he went down to a human village. But he didn't look like a human either. For some reason, his blue nose didn't change. He didn’t understand what he did wrong. He didn't even know who to hate. He only wanted some Nakama but was branded a monster. He was no longer a reindeer… But neither was he a human. So he lived all alone, in total solitude." Kureha turned her gaze away from the doors in which Chopper fleed through, back towards Nami - her eyes narrowed as Nami's face showed sadness for the small reindeer.

"Can you fill the left-over void in his heart?"

Nami fell into silence as she listened to Kureha's words; the silence was heavy and brutal as tried to consider what she had been told. Dubiously she opened her mouth to speak, but Kureha lifted her hand, pausing the girl in question.

"It wasn't me Chopper was speaking about," Kureha answered, knowing well what the girl wanted to ask but seemed hesitant on it.

"Eh?"

**…..**

"Oi Luffy, look at that door. It's the main entrance." Sanji pointed out gesturing to main doors of where the tremendous, main winter gale pushed through the castle. "And it's wide open."

"No wonder it's so cold!" Luffy chattered through teeth.

"Anyhow, let's close it," Sanji ordered. "There's no difference between outdoors and indoors with it open." Walking towards the main door, the pair prepared to close it only to pause at a shout.

"OI! Stop! Don't you dare touch that door!"

Looking up they saw the small reindeer standing upon one of the many castle indoor railings.

"Ignore him, let's close it," Sanji said, towards Luffy. "We're going to freeze."

"Yeah, your right." Luffy agreed, turning away from the Reindeer and back to the door.

"OI!" Growing frustrated that they didn't listen Chopper shifted to hybrid form, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND... WHAT I MEAN BY 'STOP'!?" Chopper cried out in rage as he ripped the railing off the stone wall - frightening Luffy and Sanji in their place as rubbles and railing fell by them as Chopper began snarling at them.

"W-What? What?!" Luffy sputtered, "What is he so angry about!?"

"Oi, Luffy...." Sanji trailed off away from Chopper as his eyes widen upon a large shadow that, formed down by the door. "Come look at this..."

Turning both their gazes, Luffy rushed outside to where Sanji stood, staring up at the door, eyes widened at sight upon the door. His cigarette falling out of his mouth, Sanji stared at what was unmistakably a sitting crossed-legged bi-pedal frog sitting next to a small bird's nest - five snow white coloured chicks chirped noisily as the tall frog lowered its webbed hand out to them before gently dusting whatever it laid in its hand into the nest. Blinking their wide eyes, the bi-pedal frog turned his red gaze back at them, then back at the chicks who chirruped and ate away at what the frog provided for them.

"Gren~" With a croak, the frog stared down at them one last time before lifting his webbed hand to where his mouth was hidden - almost as 'signalling' them to hush, before vanishing into a vapour of water which splattered to the ground.

"...Whatever that thing was, it was feeding those Snowbird chicks." Sanji pointed out, his eyes not once taken away from the birds. "They'd fall off if the door was closed.

"So that's why he won't close the door," Luffy concluded, as they talked Chopper made his way back into the castle, shrinking back down to his toddler form, he was taken into the arms of the bi-pedal amphibian who appeared beside him - cradling him gently Greninja held him gently.

"Cold!" With a late response, the pair rushed back into the castle as the cold chill, sent shivers down their spine.

"Wait a second." Luffy paused in his steps as he looked up to where the reindeer once was, then quickly looked back to where the strange frog once was as well.

"What?" Sanji questioned, as Luffy screamed.  
"Wasn't that reindeer, speaking just now?" Luffy sputtered.  
"Oh yeah.... and it was walking upright....."  
"And there was a HUGE frog on the Door, right!?"  
"Yeah.... it vanished into water..... and it sorta spoke as well!?"

"MONSTERS!!" The pair cried out, they shout echoed throughout the castle, causing the small reindeer's ears to droop and he lowered his head in shame.

"Greninja." The Dark, Water-type croaked, he held the small reindeer closer to his body, cradling him like a baby close to his torso. His red eyes dangerously narrowed as he glared over his shoulder even though the pair would never see as he continued walking up the stairs and around the corner. Tearfully Chopper shook in the arms of Greninja, who turned his gaze down at the small doctor. His gaze softened for the little one as he lowered his cold, wet nose to the tiny reindeer's forehead.

"Eh?" Chopper lifted his head, his eyes meeting the soft look of the Ninja Pokémon.

"Gren. Ninja. Gren, Gren, Greninja," The bi-pedal amphibian spoke strongly, as he held the reindeer close. His words were causing the small reindeer's chin to quiver and his eyes to well up in tears, lowering his gaze he nodded as he sniffled trying to hold back the tears as he opened a particular door that was denied to the straw-hat pirates.

The withdrawn faint of tapping of webbed feet upon stone caught the attention of a certain turquoise-haired woman. As the door quietly shut behind the ninja Pokémon, and the crackling of the fire was the only noise in the aside from the coos, whimpers and kawing of concerns from the creatures within the room.

"Chopper....?" Romaine's voice was soft, as her azure eyes landed upon the quivering form of the reindeer within Greninja's arms. He looked so small... so fragile, the sight seemed to break Romaine's heart into tiny pieces as his quivering form looked smaller than ever before in the arms of her companions. "Chopper?" Softly calling out to him again as Greninja sat down upon her bed beside her, her own azure eyes shone over with tears as Chopper's watery eyes met her own, his two little hooves outstretched towards her, like a small tearful child reaching out for his mother.

"Oh, Chopper," Romaine gave a watery gasp, as she gently took Chopper out of Greninja's arms and into her own. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. She could feel her own muscles of her chin tremble like a small child, as she too wept for Chopper's pain. He sobbed into her chest, unceasingly, hands clutching at her cardigan. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into his misery.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream through clench teeth. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She had only seen him like this once when he had gone down the mountain and came back in a rage of fury. But this... this what seemed like years of emotional stitching only to be ripped from the wound. A heaviness that couldn't be said in words as she slipped into her mother's tongue apologising to Chopper over and over like a broken record as she cradled him to her chest, weeping for his pain he was forced to have in his life.

With sadden, whimper's Vulpix's eyes were tearful as he huddled into Stoutland side, who lowered his head in grievousness. Greninja remained silent as a shadow, but his head was bowed down, his eyes overshadowed. Murkrow comforted the slowly beginning to weep Flabébé, who cried into his feathers, his hat like feather also shadowing his eyes.

And not far behind Misdreavus sniffled, as she cursed internally the one who dared to make the small reindeer cry.

"Then... who was he talking about?"

Kureha softly smirked as she turned her gaze back to the door, "Chopper and I, aren't the only ones who live within this castle," Kureha cackled as she glanced at the navigator in the corner of her eye, who blinked in surprise as the palace seemed abandoned to only Kureha and Chopper. 

"Her name.... is Romaine Beauregard."


	3. An Outcast's Dream! The Quack Doctor Hiriluk! Monsters of Drum Friend or Foe! Against Wapol's Army Corps! The Abilities of the Baku Baku no Mi!

**_"There are more to Stories and pasts that words on a page or memories that haunt us. There are always two sides to every tale."_ **

**_~ Romaine Beauregard ~_ **

****CHAPTER 3 - Season 3 of One Piece: An Outcast's Dream! The Quack Doctor Hiriluk! Monsters of Drum Friend or Foe! Against Wapol's Army Corps! The Abilities of the Baku Baku no Mi!** **

* * *

Chopper stood on a tall box, looking through a microscope. "Day three." Chopper stated aloud as he wrote in the notebook next to the microscope. It was the next day and the sad ending to yesterday - led Chopper to spend his night within Romaine's room, sleeping out the exhaustion that the sorrow made, as they slept away in each other's arms, well mostly him in her arms - they allowed themselves to indulge in each other's warmth and affection. "Progress. Bacteria colony at 30% original size." Chopper concluded as he zoomed in on the substance. "What do you think?" Lifting his eye from the lens, he turned his gaze to the bi-pedalled amphibian who stood to lean up against the wall.

"Grenin~" The ninja Pokemon chirruped deep in his throat as he uncrossed his arms, to walk over to stand next to the small reindeer. After the incident yesterday, Romaine had requested that Greninja were to stay with Chopper for the time being until their guests left. Not that the Frog-like Pokemon minded, of course, he very much enjoyed the company of the small doctor. As they stayed at the castle as a permanent guest, Greninja had grown close to the little reindeer - sure it was a rocky start, as Tony Tony Chopper was spooked at first at the sight of an upright walking frog that croaked its name as a way to communicate. But as the days went on. Chopper had grown close to them, especially when they started to participate in helping around the castle.

"Yeah, I agree," Chopper nodded as he looked back into the lens. The door suddenly opened and Luffy barged in, laughing, startling Chopper. Chopper nearly fell off the box, taking all the lab equipment with him, quickly caught the beakers with his hooves and antlers, balancing on one leg as he was hastily caught by Greninja who caught the vials in one of his webbed hands.

"You're both pretty cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he watched as the towering bipedal frog started placing the items back onto the counter as Luffy approached them. "That's why I like monsters! But what happens if I..." He knelt down and started poking Chopper's tummy who flinched at the touch  
  
"W-What are you doing?!" Chopper demanded and as Luffy reached out to poke Greninja's stomach, who quickly lashed out and grabbed his wrist with his webbed hand, narrowing his red eyes at him.

"Greninja!" The Frog-like Pokemon reprimanded, however, his eyebrow twitched as Luffy continued to try poking at both Chopper and him. As Chopper was having trouble staying still and containing his laughter, Greninja kept trying to dodge Luffy's fingers successfully. Chopper's face wavered as he started giggling as Luffy poked and tickled him in various spots.

Luffy started laughing, tears falling from his eyes as Chopper was quickly taken from him by the bi-pedalled amphibian who leapt back holding Chopper. "This is fun!"

"SHUT UP! Go away! Leave Greninja and me alone!" Chopper shouted, however, Luffy didn't take head as got up close to Chopper and Greninja who tensed - his red gaze not once taken off the boy.

"Wanna be my Nakama? I really, really like you both!"  
"N-Nakama?" Chopper uttered.  
"Gren?"  
"You'll be a pirate!"

Still holding a beaker filled with a purple liquid Chopper moved closer into Greninja's hold as he backed up to the wall.

"I don't give a damn about pirates! And I've never thought of needing any other Nakama!"

However, once again, the Straw-hat wearing male didn't heed as he stepped closer. "If you become my Nakama, the others would be so thrilled!" Nonetheless, Greninja tightened his hold on the small doctor as he reached behind his back with his other webbed hand as large forms of water began to form and shape into a large Water Shuriken.

With quick movements, Greninja tossed the sharp Water Shuriken into the ground in front of the Straw-hat pirate causing a vast explosion of dust and smoke along with water cutting through the stone like butter, and quickly he darted behind Luffy through the steam, running out of the room. Luffy blinked in surprise. Before realizing that both of the cool _'monsters'_ were gone and fled out of the room.

"HOLD IT!" Luffy cried out as he chased Chopper and Greninja through the snowy hallways - who continued to vanish in and out of the lack of darkness of the corridors.

"I ain't gonna be your Nakama! Don't make me laugh!" Chopper shouted, as Greninja lept onto the railings and slid down the stairwells. Causing Chopper to nearly loose grip onto the beaker and stumble out of the amphibian's arms who quickly caught him in midflight and rolled onto the ground safely. 

Luffy laughed with a sizeable wide grin as he stared at the two at the bottom of the stairs, "Like I said, you're both really cool! I'm so making you guys my Nakama!" **  
**

Meanwhile back in the room, Nami inhabited, Sanji prepared and carried in a platter with delicious smelling food. The pleasant aroma of the soup, cooked small roast and toasted side of bread wafted down to her nose as he approached, "In order to help you regain your health, Nami-san. I've prepared an extra special meal for your enjoyment."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami thanked with a smile.

A blush appeared across his nose and cheeks at her appreciative smile, "But then again, Nami-san is still wonderful even when she's exhausted..." He swooned under his breath.

"Unbelievable. When did you decide you could use the kitchen?" Kureha said from the doorway, at hearing her voice cut in. They turn and sees Kureha leaning against the door frame, quirking a brow at the two pirates. 

"Madam, the roast there is high protein and will rejuvenate-!" He was promptly kicked in the face and sent into the wall, slamming him into the window next to Nami. Along with the beautiful dishes to splatter against the wall and shatter the bowls and plates.

"I am not a ' _madam'._ " Kureha sneered as she walked into the room, "I am an unwed flower. Still too young, far too young." 

"139, right?" Nami ended with a smirk.

  
"Greninja!"

"Doctorine, save me!!!" A frantic Chopper shouted from the hallway, as Greninja burst in through the door holding the reindeer with Luffy close behind chasing after them.

"Hold up! Oi, wait, wait!" 

Nami and Sanji's eyes bugged out of their head as they stared at the upright sprinting amphibian, who kept jumping here and there around the room - leaping bounds at dodging the devil fruit captain. Greninja ran through the room as if he is running for his life. He was protecting the small reindeer and himself with the rubber boy chasing them both around. Greninja burst through the door by accident that led into the storage room, leaving a hole in the closed door. Luffy, not thinking about opening the door, ran into it and fell to the floor, bumping his head against the door, ignoring the throbbing pain on his forehead when the door swung open with Greninja running away with Chopper from the rolling erns heading his direction.

Greninja leapt up and landed high up on the light fixture, holding the reindeer close as his red gaze sharpened down at Luffy who continued to laugh. "What are you doing?" Nami questioned Luffy in shock as she continued to look up at the tall crossed leg frog on the light fixture holding Chopper.

"These guys are gonna be our Nakama!" Luffy exclaimed, staring up at the two creatures huddling close to the support of the light fixture in the room.

"Oh, really?" Nami uttered.

"Wait... the both of them?!" Sanji questioned in exasperation as he watched the _'monsters'._

"We never agreed to that!" Chopper screamed, protesting against the captain.

"Greninja." The frog agreed firmly with the reindeer with a croak.

"Did so!" the rubber boy protested.  
"Did not!" Chopper denied.  
"Did too!"

"You two are giving me a headache," Kureha said, her voice has an edge in it. However, her words fell into deaf ears.

"GRENINJA!" Giving a furious croak of his name and growing tired of the boy, Greninja leapt down from the fixture his hand glowed as water formed into his hand turning into a kunai-shape blade and slammed down upon Luffy's chest - sending him flying into the wall back towards the storage room.

"Oi, what the hell..." Sanji blinked as he watched the scene unfold, as Greninja skidded back on his webbed back feet, the single water kunai vanished away into vapours as he used his hand level himself, as he laid it on the ground as he skidded back. Chopper had shut his eyes from the sudden speed and curled further into Greninja.

As the blow was done, Chopper hesitantly opened his eyes and peered up at Greninja who did not take his eyes off where he sent the captain flying. Slowly the reindeer turned his gaze to the clutter of dust and rubble caused by Greninja, before peering up at the Ninja Pokemon who quickly rose into an upright posture and fled the room who seemed focused on what was up ahead - the small eyes of the doctor stared up at him, a slight twinkle appearing in their depths.

"So cool..." Chopper murmured.

Looking down for a moment, the Greninja gave closed upturned eyes - as if he was smiling behind his long pink scarf acting tongue.

"Wait, WAIT!" Luffy shouted as he shot out of the wall he was sent flying through to once again begin chasing the pair, vanishing into the castle.

Watching to where the trio vanished, Kureha released a sigh, "Nakama, eh? You have no idea how deep a meaning... that word holds for him." She muttered.

"Who... what was that?" Nami inquired, turning her gaze back to the door where the strange creature holding Chopper had vanished.

"That was Greninja...." Kureha answered, a dangerous smirk spread on her lips, "One of the monsters of Drum Castle."

"Eh? EHHHH?!" Nami and Sanji cried out.  
"Monster! So Luffy and I were right!" Sanji sputtered.  
"You mean there's more of that thing?!" Nami questioned.

Furrowing her brows, Kureha turned her gaze to the pair. "Greninja is not a thing; he is a he" The older doctor reprimanded, "He's as intelligent as Chopper if I do say so myself, though he may not speak our language he is still talented in many other ways. Especially in the form of Ninja martial arts. What you saw before you was a creature known as a Pokemon, a monster in the Dark and Water-type category." Kureha began to explain as she turned to face them.

"You remember what I told you yesterday little girl?" Kureha asked, causing the navigator to blink and tried to recall back about the discussion yesterday she had with the doctor.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Nami fell into silence as she listened to Kureha's words; the silence was heavy and brutal as tried to consider what she had been told. Dubiously she opened her mouth to speak, but Kureha lifted her hand, pausing the girl in question._

_"It wasn't me Chopper was speaking about," Kureha answered, knowing well what the girl wanted to ask but seemed hesitant on it._

_"Eh? Then... who was he talking about?"_

_Kureha softly smirked as she turned her gaze back to the door, "Chopper and I, aren't the only ones who live within this castle," Kureha cackled as she glanced at the navigator in the corner of her eye, who blinked in surprise as the palace seemed abandoned to only Kureha and Chopper._

_"Her name.... is Romaine Beauregard."_

_"Romaine?"_

_"Many months back, a strange light burst forth upon the peeks of Drum Rockies in amidst a massive harsh blizzard at the worst time of the winter season of this island. As odd as it was both Chopper and me went to inspect the phenomenon... however, what we expected to come across was not we approached at the open doors of the castle... What we came across was indeed a sight to behold and to be believed by one's own eyes." Kureha explained._

_"What was it...?" Nami swallowed heavily._

_"A large group of all kinds of strange creatures all encircled and huddled together over another form.... creatures that had no place to be on a cold winter island such as this one... Creatures that would truly be considered as monsters.... in all shapes, colours and sizes; Some were overtowering and frightful beings, while others were small and entrancing. But even though they could have been each other's prey and predators they did not move when we approached.... instead they all seemed prepared for a fight, all of them riddled with bruises, scratches but none were worse for wear than the one they huddled over."_

_"A woman.... coated with frostbite, chilled to the bone. Blood painting her entire back of her clothes and running down the side of her face. If anything, she was close to death as much as you were. With a bit of persuasion, we were able to take the young woman inside and treat her... she didn't awaken until three days had passed. That's when we had learnt; there were any regular creatures, these 'monsters' protect, helped and fought for her - they were her companions, and I guess that was one of the many reasons Chopper grew close to the little lady. Because she didn't mind the 'strange' or 'Monsters', instead she accepted him... showed him kindness, told of tales that even I've never heard before... She provided him with a love he had never felt before; a love that one would share with a family..."_

_ ~ FlashBack End~  _

"Romaine..." Nami muttered. "So you're saying that Greninja is one of those Monsters that protect this castle's other guest?"

"Kehehehe, right on little girl," Kureha cackled.

"Wait, another guest?" Sanji paused as he recalled the glowing eyes that hid the woman he saw. "So you saying there is another pretty lady here!" Sanji swooned as he tried to imagine what the other woman would look like, then paused realising what Nami had said. "That amphibian isn't the only one here?" Sanji questioned.

Giving closed-eyed smirk, Kureha nodded. "If anything, we are most likely being watched by one right now." earning gulps from both Nami and Sanji who looked at one another before they curiously stared at Kureha who released sigh at their curiosity.

"Romaine.... wasn't the first to accept Chopper," Kureha began "In the beginning, Chopper lived alone... But, there was one man he once opened his heart to before her. His name was Dr Hiluluk. He was a quack doctor who gave Chopper his name and called him a son."

"At the time, there was a doctor hunt going on by orders of Wapol. Hiriluk wasn't a good doctor, the old quack couldn't even cure a cold, but he was a doctor nonetheless. One night, he found Chopper in the snow, bleeding from some gunshot wounds that were inflicted by the villagers thinking he was a Yeti. Chopper attacked him, but Hiriluk swore he would never hurt him. He took Chopper back to his home and treated his wounds." She looked back over at us. "That was Chopper and Hiriluk's first encounter." Sanji poured some coffee into a mug as Kureha grabbed a bottle and sat down in a chair, her arms and legs crossed.

"So what happened to the reindeer taken in by Hiriluk?" Sanji asked.

Kureha smiled fondly. "They became very close, like a father and a son." Then her smile disappeared. "But, the good times passed in the twinkling of an eye... And..." She grabbed the bottle off the table and took a long drink. "The time to bid farewell...comes for everyone... " She said softly. "He forced Chopper away even though it pained him to do so. He was dying from a heart condition that even I couldn't cure. He was hoping to spare Chopper by making him leave." She got up and started stoking the fire, her face serious and sad. "But the story of these two doesn't have a happy ending..." I looked towards the crackling fire. "When he found out that Hiriluk had only ten days to live, Chopper got quite upset. Well, that was only natural. But he took action in his own way... He broke nearly every bone in his body to find a mushroom that could cure anything; the Amiudake mushroom. But, he didn't know that the mushroom was lethal and will kill someone within half a day of being consumed." She closed her eyes. "Hiriluk sacrificed himself, knowing his death would have a lasting effect on those that knew of his intentions. He knew this country would recover eventually. " She paused. "After that, Chopper begged me to teach him medicine so he could become a doctor that could cure any sickness." At that tale, silence befell them all. **  
**

"Oi, Reindeer! Frog!" Luffy called out, hands raised to his lips as he shouted into the Kitchen on where the bi-pedal frog and reindeer had vanished into. "Be my Nakama! Oh- Wow! that looks tasty!" Luffy cut himself off as he spotted food upon a large dish upon the counter, unawares to Chopper and Greninja hiding behind a stack of boxes in the shadows. Holding hooves to his mouth, Chopper peered up at Greninja who carefully looked around the corner to watch as Luffy scoffed all the fruit from the bowl into his mouth, "It's great being a pirate!" Luffy laughed with a full mouth picking up the plate and shoving into his mouth, only to nearly choke he quickly pulled the dish out of his mouth, so he could continue eating without care.

"Are you really a pirate?" Chopper questioned as he too peered around the corner with Greninja.

"Yeah, I am," Luffy said with a mouth full of food, turning to face the Ninja Pokemon and the little doctor. "That's why you guys should be my Nakama. Being a pirate is fun! We sing, you know!"

Slowly but surely, Chopper slipped out of Greninja's arms and cautiously walked around the box, closely followed by a wary Ninja Pokemon. "S-Sing?" Chopper questioned.

"Yeah, and pirates dance too," Luffy told with a grin. 

"Pirates do that!?"  
"Yeah, and we have lots of adventures!"  
"Adventures? Pirates really do have adventures? Like... Like Romaine?" Chopper questioned.

"I don't know who this Romaine is but, You bet!" Luffy replied, tilting his head confused slightly at the name but continued to ramble on. "Pirates risk their lives and have great adventures! We meet loads of really cool people!"

Greninja remained silent, as he only tore his gaze away from the Pirate for a split second to look down at the small reindeer, who recalled what Hiriluk told him. **  
**

_"It's great being a pirate! There's thousands of incredible people out there! Chopper, go out to sea someday. You'll realize how small your fears and worries really are. This island you were born on, to the rest of the world... is only this big!"_

_"Really?"_

_"No, even smaller! Only this big! I'm serious! Your tomorrow lies out there across the sea!"_

"That's why you guys are gonna be awesome pirates!"

Blinking his eyes, Chopper snapped out of his nostalgia as he saw a sun-beaming grin spreading across his face as he stepped closer. Sweating at the closely approaching the pirate who leapt towards them - Greninja moved at quick speeds, lashing out he grabbed the small reindeer and jumped out of Luffy's range, sprinting out the door of the kitchen.

"LIKE I EVER BECOME A PIRATE!" Chopper screamed out as Greninja fled, immediately being chased after by the Straw-hat wearing pirate.

"Wait!" Luffy cried out, "Too Bad! You'll both become my NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted back as he snapped after them, chasing through the chill-nipping halls, turning down every twist and turn he chased them down until they curved down and distance curb. "I gotcha NOW!"

"Gren~" the with a croak of his voice, Greninja leapt into the air, "NINJA!!" with a slamming webbed hand down upon the ground, he opened his mouth wide open - black smog spilled from his mouth.

"Wa- What the!" Luffy's eyes widen in surprise, by the sudden black smoke that consumed the area - blinding everything from Luffy's view to the point of confusion.

_**CLINK!** _

  
_**CLANK!** _

  
_**CLICK!** _

"Wait, what was that!"

As the smokescreen cleared, Luffy quickly took in his surroundings, seeing nothing but the fact he was currently locked within a dungeon. Turning to face the iron bars of on the wooden door, he looked at both the Reindeer and the Bi-pedal frog who stood on the other side.

"Oi! What's the big idea!?" Luffy questioned the pair.  
"It's because you're so damn, persistent!" Chopper shouted back.

"Gre." The Ninja Pokemon agreed with a nod - he had to give that human that much acknowledgement. 

"You both should be my Nakama-!"

"That's what I mean by persistent!" Chopper hissed glaring at the straw hat.

"Its fun being a pirate~!" Luffy continued completely ignoring the reindeer's refusal.

"Enough!" Chopper, shouted, holding the dungeon key close, showing Luffy, "Just take a nap while you're in there!" insisting at Luffy looked at the gleaming key, "Those wounds you got..." Following after the Frog who began to walk away. "They're nothing to laugh off, ya'know!" Turning away, he quickly walked over to Greninja's side.

"Sheesh, what a jerk," Chopper muttered, only to feel an emptiness in his hoof, he looked at his hoof with wide eyes to see the key was no longer in his grip. "Eh?"

The creaking sound of the Dungeon door swinging open caused all the colour to drain from Chopper's face as Greninja turned to glance over - his eyes being the only thing to express his shock to see Luffy holding the key and giggling mischievously. Not a moment second spared, Greninja swooped up the small reindeer and quickly dashed down the hall as the reindeer cried out.

"WHY~!?"

"Wait!" Luffy cried out, hot on their trail.

_'Who is this guy? When did he grab the key?! In any case, I can't draw him to Romaine; I need to lose him first!'_ Chopper internally panicked, the colour quickly returning as something brought him to his attention, ignoring the shouting captain. 

"Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait!"

"Greninja stop for a second," Chopper hastily requested, tapping against the amphibian's chest. Looking down at the small doctor in his arms, the bi-pedal frog raised his eyebrow but skid against the stone hall and leapt up the side of the wall to avoid the incoming pirate who ran right past them, crashing into the wall. Landing safely on the ground, Greninja glanced at the straw-hat, before looking back at the reindeer who began to frown - his hooves shaking and teeth-gritting.

"This scent..."

"Huh?"

"Its Wapol!"

* * *

"And so for six years, Tony-kun has been with you..." Sanji murmured, trailing off as he quietly finished his cigarette and placed it away into the ashtray, as the Nami remained silent after Kureha's story.

"Yes." The elder doctor nodded her head. Her eyes closed in mourning at the remembrance of Hiriluk, "I've beaten everything I know into him."

"Doctorine! Doctorine!!" Chopper's cry shouted throughout the castle.

"It's HIM!" Luffy's voice shouted, "The damned, Big Mouth!"

Bursting the door open, and there stood Chopper, sweat-drops were running down the reindeer's face while he looked… petrified.

"Doctorine! Come quick! Wapol has returned!"

Opening her eyes, Kureha looked at Chopper, her eyes narrowing. "I see."

  
On the other side of the castle, a particular bi-pedal amphibian rushed towards a specific room "Greninja!" Greninja deeply croaked as he broke into Romaine's room, causing the green turquoise-haired woman to lift her head from her journal, her black ink tipped quill equipped within her other hand.

Her deep blue eyes met the red anger-filled eyes of her Ninja Pokémon companion. **  
**

"Please wait, Wapol-sama! Look on top of the castle tower…!" Chess pointed out at the top of the castle tower, causing Wapol to shift his attention at where his servant was pointing at and sees Hiluluk’s Jolly Roger on top of the Drum Castle. The Black flag fluttered in the cold winds revealing a skull and crossbones with four cherry blossom petals fluttering across it.

Gritting his teeth, Wapol frowned, "What’s that ugly flag doing up there? What happened to the Drum Kingdom flag?!" Wapol sneered a hint of disgust in his tone.

The sound of footsteps in the snow brought forth the attention of the trio. A small snicker was heard as Kureha and Chopper walked out of the main entrance to confront Wapol and his men. "I burned it," Kureha stated bluntly, her nose held up high in pride as she moved her sunny's to her forehead.

"There you are, Dr Kureha! The last survivor of my great Doctor Hunt!" Wapol snarled in a fury.

"This castle isn't yours any more." The old woman said, hands on her hip, a frown forming on her features. "It's no place for a bunch of spoiled brats like you. Get out of this country! The Kingdom of Drum is no more."

"What?" Wapol growled, infuriated at Kureha's words.

"WAIT!" Kureha slid her orbs to the side and sees a blur of red running past her, recognising the Straw-hat's shout, who was running towards them, causing them to turn to look at Luffy in surprise. "I'm gonna kick his ass!" Luffy ran straight towards the three without any hesitation with his arm prepared to strike. "Gomu-Gomu no..." 

"W-W-W-Wapol-sama, it’s the Straw Hat!" Chess exclaimed out of shock.

"AH!" Wapol screamed, his eyes widening as Luffy brought his arm back, charging straight towards him precisely.

"PISTOL!!" Luffy’s fist made direct contact with Wapol’s face, sending him flying. Kureha and Chopper eyed the rubber boy in shock, there’s not even one day that they would expect someone, especially a stranger, would come and punch Wapol hard. While Chess and Kuromarimo stared with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"--Wapol-sama!"  
" --Wapol-sama! "

They shouted in unison as Wapol hit the snow and slid across the ground, sending snow up into the air. The snow blocked out vision as it floated in the air much like smoke, chasing after their King, Chess and Kuromarimo saved their king before he could fall off the edge of the cliff, and they pulled him up to the solid ground.

"--That was close..."

"You guys really screwed us over last time," Luffy muttered as the snow started to clear. "It feels like you just keep getting in our way again and again." As Luffy talked, Sanji walked out of the castle, deadpanning at his captain only to frown at the sight of the trio.

"Why are they here?" Sanji asked, clearly remembering them from the incident with the ship - and was frustrated with their antics. Luffy’s lips pressed into a tight line, his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"I was taking care of injured people back then, so I had to run. But now..." He lifted his eyes, a dangerous grin spread across his lips as he rose an enclosed fist, "I don't have to hold back anymore~!" he grinned widely, raising his fist further that has been itching to beat Wapol into a pulp, a critical chuckle passed his teeth.

"You fiend! How dare you approach the King of the Drum Kingdom... And commit such a heinous, violent act!"

"Yes!" Chess added on, "He is the King of this land! You stand before the King, who rules these people!"

Luffy grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out wide, showing his teeth. "Who cares!? You guys just piss me off!" He stuck his tongue out at them.

"Hey, kid. You know them?" Kureha asked. Luffy let go of his cheeks and turned around, pointing an accusing finger at the three.

"Yeah, he's a Big Mouth! A Big Mouth pirate!"  
"Big Mouth?"

"All he does is cause me problems! Eating my ship, chasing my Nakama. He's not gonna get away with it anymore!" Luffy complained, stomping his feet on the snow like a child having a tantrum.

"Hold on, aren't you cold dressed like that?" Sanji asked Luffy.  
"Huh?" Luffy paused, looking at Sanji.  
"Just take a look."

However, all a sudden like lights turning on upstairs, Luffy turned as he came to terms to what the pair were saying. Luffy’s eye bugged out of his sockets as he gaped at Wapol, "Did he just say he was a King!? I thought he was a pirate!" 

"That's what you just realized?! " Sanji shouted, "I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES, NOT THEM!"

"Hah! Fool! You've finally realised your rudeness. Wapol-sama is the King of the Drum Kingdom! When we first met, he was only indulging in piracy temporarily, for his own reasons." Kuromarimo explained with a smirk.

"Now that he has relinquished piracy, he shall be reinstated as the King of this Castle and this country." Chess stated.

"Oi! It's cold out here!" Luffy said, completely dismissing them.  
"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU!" Sanji shouted.  
"It's -50°C" Chopper scolded.

"Are they trying to make a fool of us!?" Chess snarled, unhappy that the pirates dared to ignore them once again. Wapol immediately rose up to his feet, dried blood caking his nose from Luffy's punch.

"Wapol-sama!"

"Now... I'm angry... Straw Hat... I'm gonna eat you alive!" Wapol shouted.

"Uh, could you wait a sec?" Sanji inquired, holding a hand up to stop Wapol from taking another step. "Luffy has gone back inside to get his jacket," Sanji stated gesturing back to gates where Luffy turned to go retrieve it.

"HE'S GONE!" The king yelled angrily, as he noticed a lack of a particular Straw Hat, throwing his arms up in exaggeration, stomping his feet like a child.

"I have to ask..." Sanji shifted his attention to Chopper who had spoken, "Did his... arm just stretch?" 

"Yeah, he stretches..." Sanji answered, his cigarette hanging in between his teeth. "He's a Rubberman."

"W-What's that?" Chopper asked, looking up at Sanji in curiosity and surprise, eyes widening.

Sanji smiled broadly, "A monster!" the little reindeer only blinked owlishly in response before shifting his attention to Wapol and his gang.

"So, that treacherous old crone and those Straw Hat pirates are currently residing in my castle." Wapol Sneered, folding his arms. "Once we eliminate these dogs, that insolent lot of revolters won't dare bare their teeth at me!"

"You are, indeed, correct." Chess agreed, "This day shall see the glorious revival of the Drum Kingdom!"

"--And you're first Dr Kureha!" Wapol cut through, "You've got some guts, moving into my castle while I'm away! You even put up that freakish flag!" The King yelled.

"This castle is Hiriluk's Grave." Kureha said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't give a damn about this rundown place. I guess you haven't realised it was this reindeer who hung Hiriluk's flag there." She motioned to Chopper standing next to her, who has been glaring daggers at Wapol.

_"_ _I have hung this skull and crossbones to fly in the face of all diseases! This is the symbol of conviction that defies the impossible! I, as a doctor, shall save this country! Flying this flag, I will fight like a pirate!"_

"Doctor fought to save this country…Flying that flag…" Chopper’s mind triggered back to his past when he spent his time with his favourite person in the world while recovering from his injuries. Those were the good days. However, Chopper’s happiness was abruptly ended when Hiriluk kill himself with an explosion in front of Wapol and his men so the poison that Chopper accidentally made won’t kill him instead. And then through all his trials and tribulations, and time spent with Kureha, to meeting Romaine who was in the castle, who supported him in his dream - he recalled her smile in her sickly form. His eyes were shadowed from his hat, he glared hatefully at the man who ruined the lives of many, including Dr Hiriluk. "Doctor died at this castle... He died to save this country! And so now...This is Doctor’s grave!"

Wapol only laughed in response, "Grave? That stupid Doctor's?" Chopper gritted his teeth and glared at the laughing man. His laughter finally died down and soon replaced with an angry snarl, "Defiling my sacred castle with that filthy doctor’s flag?! BURN THAT FLAG AT ONCE!!"

Snarling at his words, Chopper's body grew bigger. Nearly all of Chopper's reindeer physical characteristics are gone, taking on more of a ‘human’ appearance, but he still had his fur and a blue nose - changing into his heavy point. "You will not enter this castle..."

"Hmm?! " Wapol looked with wide eyes as Chopper stood to his full height. His form was broad and muscled, he towered over everybody with his imposing structure that would look human if not for the fur.

"EVER."

"Wapol -sama...he is... " Chess started.

"That's right! That day..." Kuromarimo said, remembering Chopper from the incident with Hiluluk. " He's the monster that was chasing after the idiot doctor that day!"

"That flag is... Doctor's conviction. I'll never let it be taken down! EVER!!" Chopper shouted.

Wapol only laughed, "Show them no mercy! We're going into the castle! Leave none of them alive!" he ordered as two of his men steps forward, shifting into the stance.

"Grandma, you gonna fight too?" Sanji inquired.  
"Grandma?" She repeated as she turned her glare to the blonde.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he held the bump on his forehead, from suffering a hit from Kureha, earning a sweatdrop from Chopper who looked at Sanji worriedly.

"If you guys can't handle it, I'll come and save you." Kureha scoffed.

"Thanks a lot..." Sanji muttered with a grunt.

"Wapol-sama, leave it to me! I'll dispense these infidels at once!" Kuromarimo shouted as he threw his arm forward, and an afro went flying straight for Kureha faster then Chopper could react.

"Doctorine!" Chopper exclaimed. She stood utterly calm, and Sanji brought his leg up, blocking her from the afro.

"Hey, hey, hey, Afroman. Shootin' your 'fro at a lady, What kind of brother are you?" Sanji retorted, earning a chuckle from Kureha as she looked at him.

"I think you finally get it," Kureha smirked earning a relieved smile from Chopper.

However, Kuromarimo’s scowl tugs upwards into a smirk, "It's stuck."

"Huh?" Sanji said as he tried to shake the afro off. "What!? What the hell is with this afro!? Static electricity?!"

"Precisely," He laughed as he watched Sanji.

"Ahh! Dammit! Come off! Dammit! " Sanji cursed as he shook his leg vigorously. **  
**

Meanwhile, back in the castle, a certain cold Straw-hat captain was in search of a coat to wear. "Cold...Cold!" His teeth chattered away as he sandals smacked against the stone hallway floors. Looking around, he pushed open the nearest door, which happened to be Nami's room, which was a bit cozier than the skin-nipping coldness outside. The Navigator nap was disturbed; she heard the door slam open and Luffy's mutterings as he rushed into the room. "Jacket... Jacket... Jacket...!" Luffy chanted, "Where's my jacket?"

Pushing back the covers, Nami sat up to stare at her shiver Captain who rushed over to the chest trunk in the room.

"What's going on outside?" Nami questioned, "It's pretty noisy."

"It's cold outside," Luffy answered as he dug into the trunk tossing things aside in the search for a jacket. "Where'd my jacket go?"

"That's not what I asked," Nami said with a frustrated scowl, "I want to know what's going on outside." She asked again watching her captain.

"Oh, just a fight."

"You'll be fine, right?" Nami questioned watching as Luffy walk into the interconnected room for his search.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." Luffy ordered as he frowned in his failed search.

"You can-"

  
"Are you looking for this?"

Both teens turned in the entrance doorway to where the new voice had originated from. The mature voice belonged to a woman 5'9" in height, with shoulder-length, wavy, dark turquoise-green coloured hair that parted down the center part, forming a heart-shaped wave-like fringe framing her face. Which covered the left side of her face partially. Her pale skin made her look fragile - almost porcelain-like. Her deep blue eyes resembled the depths ocean that they sailed on as if it was like she could stare into the depths of your heart just by merely looking at you. 

She was wearing an army-green, deep hooded parka jacket that was zipped up and buttoned up cozily, lined with a cream-brown coloured fur. Thick light brown cargo pants and a fur-trimmed mid-calf laced up snow boots, the woman seemed ready to step out into the cold, she wasn't alone either.

Standing to her left was the bi-pedal amphibian that Luffy had been chasing - Greninja. Then the rest they hadn't recognised or hadn't seen around the castle. Standing to her right was an enormous canine, covered from head to toe in cream-coloured fur that formed voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes were so long that they ran the length of its body and bunched close to it. It had tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body was covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and greyish-blue toward the legs. Its face and paws were light brown, and each paw had three toes with white claws.

Perched upon her right shoulder was a crow-like avian, that wore a religious looking necklace around its neck. Its crooked, yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head resemble a witch's nose and hat respectively. 

Lastly curled around her neck within her hood were two small figures. One was a little fox-like creature with a red-brown pelt with a cream-coloured underbelly. It had brown eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides. A triangular dark brown nose. Its paws were slightly darker than the rest of its pelt. On top of its head were three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it had orange tails with curved tips. The other figure was hard to see as they hid deeper into her hood - but Nami swore she saw a flower with the small figure.

"Oi! there you are frog!" Luffy pointed to Greninja who promptly raised a brow at him as he gave a deep croak.

"That's Greninja, he was the one who alerted me for the situation. And I believe this was what you were looking for?"

The woman was holding up a thick dark red jacket in view towards Luffy. Who grinned brightly and quickly approached her, "Oh! Thanks, Lady!" Luffy cheered, as he took the coat and promptly began putting it on, "Yosh!" as he fiddled with the buttons before he rushed out the door past the woman and her creatures.

Watching him go, the woman gave a curled lip smile as she grabbed the edge of the door, giving Nami a pressing look, "Get some rest, Misdreavus will be looking after you for the time being." With that statement, Nami continued to stare where the woman left closing the door, slipping back under the covers once more.

"And here I thought something actually happened," Nami muttered as she brought the blanket up to her chin, her eyes tore from the ceiling back to the door.

  
_'That had to be Romaine.... that woman that Kureha spoke of and Chopper mentioned... and those creatures, they weren't indeed anything I've ever seen before.'_

"And who Misdreavus?" Nami uttered confusedly at what Romaine had said, lifting her arm to her forehead she turned to stare back at the ceiling. But instead, she was met with large, red eyes with yellow scleras. Blinking back, Nami cried out in startlement.

"Misdreavus~" The strange creature had only laughed at her plight.

"Damn you!" Luffy cried out as he rushed back down the hallways, a frown on his features - itching for a fight. "I'm gonna send you flying, Big Mouth!"

"Need a lift?"

Before Luffy could answer, he was suddenly picked up by the collar of his jacket and flung over. Blinking in surprise, he realised he landed onto the back of the enormous canine he saw earlier, its claws quickly cutting through the snow and ice of the slippy stone hallways. "Oh~" Luffy rose his hand to his hat to keep it in place as he noticed, he was sitting behind the woman who was also riding the canine - the crow-like bird was flying beside them with Greninja running alongside them.

"Thank you again! Miss!" Luffy chuckled as he grinned brightly.  
"Please call me Romaine. Now hang on tight!"

* * *

"SHIT!" Sanji cursed as he shook his leg, vigorously, "What's with this afro!? I can't get it off!"

Kuromarimo only continued to laugh at Sanji's dilemma as he plucked a small ball of his afro between two fingers. "Plenty more where that came from!" pressing it between two fingers it grew in size, "ELECTRIC MARIMO!" Kuromarimo throws the afro shaped hairballs at Sanji, one landing on his arm and the other on his torso.

"What the hell are these!?" Sanji shouted, "They're so freakin' GROSS!" Snarling he tried removing the afro all of his body, but it is completely stuck. "Oi! Reindeer! Stop watching and start helping!" The Straw-hat cook yelled, snapping Chopper out of his daze.

"Okay!" Chopper rushed forward to try to take the furballs off.

"Take this off me, quick! This is so gross! And it’s so tasteless! Tasteless!" Sanji lamented as Chopper got close, Sanji pushed the afro into Chopper’s chest.

"It’s stuck to me now, take it back!" Chopper returned the afro to Sanji, and now the two are passing afros to each other while bickering.

"Don't give it back to me, you ass! At least take one of them!" Sanji snapped.

"No way, it's gross!" Chopper screamed back.

  
"It makes me just as sick!"  
"Stop!"  
"Ah! Crap!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kureha grumbled, eyeing the scene with a frown.

Scoffing Kuromarimo spoke, "You guys don't seem to have any teamwork." 

"Let me warn you, those Eleki-Marimos may be _‘tasteless’_ , but they burn quite well." Chess draws out his arrow and lit the arrowhead in flames like it was a simple task.

"Crap! He’s gonna burn the afros!" Sanji pointed out, his eyes widening, just as Chopper sticks an afro to Sanji and runs away.

"Here." 

"Oi! Where the hell, are you going!?" the cook yelled angrily. 

"The Decoy Plan!!"

"Decoy plan…?" Sanji finally understood what he meant as he snapped, "I'M THE DECOY!?"

"CHECKMATE!" Chess fires the flaming arrow at Sanji, who quickly dodges but one of the afros had lit on fire.

"GAH!" Snow quickly spun onto his hand and tried to flick up snow onto the burning afro, "Snow! Snow! Snow!"

Ignoring Sanji's complaints and plight Chopper used the chance he was given, Sprinting towards Chess and attempting to punch him, unfortunately, Chess dodged. Swinging his arm back again to hit him. Before Chess could retaliate, Wapol pushed him aside, "Move!" Wapol shouted as he pushing Chess out of the way and opened his jaw wide and bit down onto Chopper’s body, except his limbs. Chopper had fallen forward into Wapol's mouth with wide eyes.

"Wapol-sama! " Chess said as he hit the snow.  
"Oh, no!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Chopper! " Kureha shouted as Wapol started chewing despite the muffled cries and kicking feet of Chopper.

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy's voice cried out, causing Sanji to spin around in a near-full circle, as he spotted his captain - Riding an enormous canine behind someone.

"Luffy!" Sanji called out.  
"Huh?"Luffy peered around the winter hood parka rider.  
"Grab onto my leg from there!” Sanji shouted at his captain.

"Your leg? Sure!" Sanji lifted up his leg, who nodded in response as Luffy jumped up and over the rider, stretching his arms and latched onto Sanji’s leg. "Like this?" Luffy cried out from the air as the large canine continued at its fast pace.

"Right, now don't let go! Armee de L'Air Gomu Shot!" With one mighty kick, Sanji hurled Luffy forward, sending him flying right into Wapol’s guts, forcing him to spit Chopper out and send flying into his animal Mount. The Rider continued to build up speed, the canine's legs working in overdrive to reach Chopper who was also spat out flying.

"Stoutland now!" Romaine's voice loud and firm, as Stoutland leapt at her command and grabbed Chopper by the back of the neck. Flinging his head up, she quickly took Chopper into her arms as Stoutland rushed back over to the castle side as Chess and Kuromarimo were still in shock from Luffy sending Wapol barreling straight into the strange animal mount. While Kureha took a drink from the bottle in her hand and Sanji, let out a puff of smoke.

"Not bad," Sanji commented with a smirk.

"Chopper!" Romaine held the small reindeer close, her azure blue eyes roamed over him for any injuries. His breathing was laboured, but other than that, there weren't any significant injuries - Despite a few teeth marks, and being covered by Wapol's drool, he looked alright. With a relieved sigh and a gentle smile, Romaine slid off Stoutland's back, who stopped by Kureha. Holding the reindeer close, she pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping down the small deer - it didn't help that Stoutland started licking Chopper down to clean him, though the sentiment was sweet.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow scolded, gesturing with his wing. 

"Vul~" Vulpix whined worriedly.

"Stout. Stoutland." Stoutland warned the others, as Greninja leapt to Romaine's side, looking over the small doctor concernedly - he had grown fond of the little reindeer.

"Fla~" Flabébé crooned out to peeking out from the warmth of the hood and Vulpix. 

"Oh, _Merci_ Arceus, your alright," Romaine exhaled, relieved to see Chopper. Chopper didn't protest, to the woman's preening or Stoutland's concerns as he curled around both of them to block his from the cold wind. Instead, he welcomed it. 

"W-what are you doing out here?" Chopper questioned her, a little bit miffed that she was outside again when she should have been in bed - thankfully it seemed nearly all her companions were with her, seeing how Murkrow was perched in on her shoulder, and the rest were peering down at him.

"Doing what I need to do, this place is your _Trésor_ (Treasure). Its Hiriluk's memorial, and that... cannot be destroyed." Romaine validated, a big smile on her face as she pulled back her hood a bit to reveal her face more but not enough to disturb the Vulpix and Flabébé, "If it's precious to you, then I will protect it!" Romaine declared. Chopper couldn't fathom Romaine from the beginning, but in the end, he learned she was a sincere human, there were no lies to her words or actions - had Hiriluk been alive to have met her, Chopper was sure they would have gotten along - He thankful for meeting her, for... being her friend.... to being her brother. His eyes burned with wetness, at that thought he closed his eyes to regain his breath. The cold wind no longer bothered Chopper as Romaine wiped down the last of the drool.

Dr Kureha observed the entire interaction between her pupil and Romaine, forever grateful that someone like her appeared in their lives. She couldn't stop the smile that crept its way on her face. 

"Wow! Pretty Madamoiselle!!" Sanji cried out, his eyes bursting out into hearts, as when his eyes caught sight of Romaine's face. Rushing over, he plucked a rose out of nowhere and held it out towards the turquoise-dark green-haired woman who blinked in confusion. All the creatures stared at the cook with a deadpan look as Greninja approached around to the blonde, with a croak he slammed the tips of her webbed hand into the cook's side sending him falling to his knees, allowing the Dark/Water-type to drag him over to Kureha, causing everyone else to sweatdrop at the scene as the cook groaned out.

"W-w-what's, the big idea."

"erh, Greninja can get a bit protective.... especially with flirty males," Romaine muttered the last bit as her sweat-drop fell further at the truth.

Kureha only cackled, "You are one strange lady."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Thank you, you guys are really great." A light blush tinted across Chopper’s cheeks as he thanked the pair before shifting his attention to the Wapol and his group.

"LOOK! That guy is still alive! The hippo flew away, though." Luffy pointed out to them, causing everyone's attention to them - Chopper's eyes widen at that fact.

"Wapol-sama, are you all right? " Kuromarimo asked worriedly as he and Chess stood over Wapol’s body.

"They are much stronger than they appear! I despise them!" Chess exclaimed.

"I'm not going to... let them live!" Chess and Kuromarimo flinch at the fury radiating from Wapol’s glare, "I'll show them…the power of the Baku Baku no Mi!"

"Wapol-sama! " Chess exclaimed as Wapol sat up.  
"See it now! BAKU BAKU FACTORY!" Wapol shouted.  
"Oh, he got up!" Luffy commented.

"He shouldn't be able to stand after that hit he took," Sanji stated as he got over Greninja's punishment and stood by Luffy once more.

"By how things look, he's going to be a nuisance," Romaine clicked her tongue, her blue eyes sharp in a partial glare, "Especially if those two are going to get in the way." her accent seeping into her words, the more she grew annoyed with their presence. 

"He's pretty durable," Luffy added, causing Kureha looked at Wapol with narrowed eyes. **  
** "Chess! Let’s hear what was on my menu today!" Wapol said.

With no hesitation Chess complied, rummaging around for a moment before pulling out a small book, flipping through the pages. "Ah, onboard the ship, you had _‘butter sauteed cannon’,_ one _‘cannon extra rare’_ …and a _‘cannonball and gunpowder salad’_. You also had one _‘grilled house’_ in town." He stated.

"What the hell do you eat?” Luffy sweat-dropped at the weird list of things that Wapol had eaten.

"I guess he’ll eat anything," Sanji commented.

"Watch closely…as my food becomes my flesh and blood!" Wapol said as his eyes widened, With that, Wapol’s body suddenly grows larger.

"He’s gonna do something!" Chopper pointed out, stepping out of Romaine's hold as she placed him onto the ground - all eyes upon Wapol.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as Wapol began to change.  
"What?" Sanji followed in confusion.  
" _Merde_ ," Romaine cursed, falling into her mother tongue.

"Baku Baku Shock!" Wapol suddenly turns himself into a house complete with doors, chimney on his head, and windows included. His arms also transformed into cannons. "WAPOL HOUSE!"

"A house!?" Sanji sputtered at the anticlimactic change.  
"Coool!" Luffy said with a dropped jaw.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Romaine tsked.

"The best is yet to come. My royal technique! Baku Baku Factory!” Wapol opens his mouth wide towards his own two men.

"--Ahh!"

"--Ahh!" Kuromarimo and Chess cried out in fear as Wapol turned to them, they screamed as they kicked their feet, trying to escape. Eating his own men, shocking everyone in the present. 

"Ah!" Luffy mouth dropped and eyes wide.

"What!?" Sanji said with wide eyes, a disturbed look on his face as Wapol chewed on the two men with a bored look on his face. "HE’S EATING HIS NAKAMA!?"

"A CANNIBAL!!" Luffy shouted

Romaine, lifting her hand to her mouth in disgust to cover - how sick she felt watching it unfold. Her narrowed cold eyes remained on the King, who is munching on Chess and Kuromarimo before he swallows. Steam begins to puff out of his chimney head and his cannons, moving side-to-side, and he finally stops moving.

"He stopped..." Chopper noted quietly.

"Now, behold! This miraculous fusion!"  
"--Huh?!"  
"--What?! Fusion?!"

The door on Wapol's stomach slowly opened with a creak, the entrance to Wapol’s stomach swung open, everyone watches on quietly as a towering figure walks out of the king’s belly. "I am Drum Kingdom's greatest warrior..." The unified voice of Chess and Kuromarimo said. They stepped out of the doorway, and they were a... disturbing sight, to say the least. He has four thin arms, short legs, and an extensive set body. Their clothes also seemed to have fused together. "CHESSMARIMO!"

"No, one’s just riding on the other’s shoulders…" Sanji commented, sweat-dropping at sight.

"Awesome~!" Luffy shouted in glee, his eyes bulging out of the socket.

"NO, IT AIN'T!" Sanji shouted.

"Don’t admire them! Greninja will you please!" Romaine snapped, following her orders the bi-pedal amphibian rose his webbed hand before swinging it down, smacking the rubber boy across his head to knock some sense into him.

"Don't get caught off guard." Kureha began gaining Sanji's attention, "If they were really weak as they appear, their Doctor Hunt would’ve been a joke. The people could have united to stop it." Kureha said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Rules of Drum Kingdom, No. 1: _‘Those who disobey the King, die!’_ That’s how this country works! Because this country is MY country…And this castle is MY castle! The last thing I’ll ever allow is that lousy coot of a doctor’s flag flying over it!" He lifted up his right arm, aiming the cannon at the flag. "It defies the castle!" He shouted and fired. Everything seems to be flying in slow motion as Chopper and Romaine turn their heads to the top of the castle, which explodes into flames. They all look up and sees Hiriluk’s flag slowly falls towards the ground.

"A Pirate mark..." Luffy slowly trailed off, the brim of his hat shadowing over his eyes. "Oi, reindeer. That flag…" Chopper only stared at the falling Jolly Roger, his pupils dilated. **  
**

_"For a man that hangs the skull and the crossbones, nothing is impossible. That’s what I taught you, Chopper."_

Chopper wasn't listening, his face was full of raw emotion, and Luffy seemed to see that as he looked at the reindeer that was staring up at the flag. Seeing that look on the reindeer's face, Luffy's eyebrows began to narrow. "YOU! That’s Doctor’s flag!" Letting out an outraged yell, Chopper sprints towards Wapol.

"Chopper!" Romaine cried out as she watched him run under Chessmarimo’s legs before he transformed into his human hybrid form - into his Heavy Point, and grabs Wapol by his coat.

"The Doctor was…trying to save you as well!" Chopper yelled, lifting his fist over his head and prepares to attack.

"Chopper." Romaine murmured sorrowfully as she held onto Stoutland's fur.

Chopper paused, his molars grinding together tightly. His resolve seemed to crumble as his fist wavered in the air as he recalled Hiriluk's words.

_"Don’t hate humans. This country is sick right now. The King has a sickness in his heart."_

Chopper’s posture falters, _‘Why? Doctor…There’s no chance to save this guy, is there?’_ Chopper thought as he spoke, "I’m…I’m not gonna hit you…If you leave this country right now!"

"What the hell are you saying, Chopper?! Do you actually think you can reason with somebody like that?" Kureha yelled.

"But…I just…” Chopper’s fist began to tremble as he turned back to look at Kureha. However, Wapol only smirked, using this chance to his advantage as he aims his cannon right at Chopper’s face.

" Ah! " Chopper exclaimed as his eyes widened. Wapol fired, and it hit Chopper directly in the face.

"Chopper!!!" Kureha cried out as Chopper fell back onto the snow, bloody, bruised and smoking.

"CHOPPER!!!" Romaine let out a blood-curdling scream, as she swung up onto Stoutland's back as she gritted her teeth, grinding her molars as she glared as the so-called _'King.'_ "YOU BASTARD!" the Normal-type charged towards them.

"ROMAINE!" Kureha shouted as Chessmarimo prepared to strike at the woman and Stoutland.

"Stoutland, Payback! Murkrow, Mean look!" At those commands, Murkrow lifted his head that was shaded by his hat looking feathers, his eyes glared intensely at the two, sending a pulse throughout the area causing Chessmarimo to freeze in place as dark purple energy seemed to swarm around Stoutland before it opened his maw the exact moment Chessmarimo froze in place, hitting them square in the chins - sending them flying back enough to skid on their feet as Romaine, leaned sideway's on Stoutland's back "Chopper!" at her words, Chopper shrunk down, and she scooped up the small reindeer just as Stoutland turned to escape Wapol who tried to bite at them he was interrupted.

Luffy, somehow, had climbed up the top of the castle, raising the Jolly Roger flag again by ripping off one of the sleeves of his coat. “Oi, Big Mouth!” Luffy shouted, stopping Wapol in his mid-action, giving enough time for them to escape as they leapt back to Kureha.

"Huh?!" Wapol said as he looked up at Luffy. Luffy was standing on the left tower, holding the flag pole. He had taken off his jacket and had used it to tie the flag pole back in place. The flag waved proudly in the cold winter wind. "Straw Hat!" Wapol shouted. Chopper, who was held protectively in Romaine's arms, opened his eyes, and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw the flag.

"You being a pirate was all a big fat lie, wasn't it? A pirate who wouldn’t risk his life…You don’t know the meaning of this pirate mark!" Luffy exclaimed, causing both Romaine's and Chopper's eyes to widen.

"What is he…" Chopper trailed off, his eyes widened in shock.

"The meaning of the flag, you say, Straw Hat?" Wapol laughs, mockingly, "There’s no meaning behind that stupid pirate decoration!"

“That’s why you’re so weak!” Luffy retorted.  
“What?”  
“This is not a flag you can fly as a joke!” the rubber boy stated.

“You hippo! As if, I, the King, would be caught dead waving a pirate flag! Don’t you dare put that hippo flag back up there!” Before Chopper could stop Wapol, he aimed his cannon at Luffy and shoots at him.

"Watch out! It’s going to hit you!!"Chopper shouted, however, Luffy didn’t move a single inch.

“You think you can destroy this flag?” The captain does not flinch as the cannonball hits him, the cannonball made contact, another explosion ringing out.

"Luffy!" Sanji called out.  
"It's a direct hit!" Kureha said.  
" _Merde_ ," Romaine cursed as she stared up in horror.

"I bet that sent you flying, Hippo! Such an idiot!" Wapol laughed. The smoke started to clear, revealing a slightly burnt Luffy. The flag was also burnt, now sporting some holes. Chopper's, Romaine's, and the Pokemon's eyes widened when they saw Luffy still standing there.

His head was down, his black hair shadowing his eyes. "Look. You can't destroy it."

"I-Impossible! He’s insane!" Chessmarimo shouted in disbelief.

"I don’t know whose pirate flag this is, or where it’s from…But this is a flag you pledge your life to. You don’t fly it as a JOKE! THIS ISN’T A FLAG YOU CAN BREAK DOWN AND LAUGH AT!!!"

_‘Amazing…’_ Chopper eyed the rubber boy in astonishment, ‘ _So this is…a pirate!’_

"It will never be destroyed.... The skull and crossbones is a symbol of CONVICTION!!" **  
**

* * *

_**Enjoyed the latest Chapter?** _

_**I hope so~ I apologise if I have butchered any language as French isn't my mother tongue.** _

_**Who is your Favourite Pokémon at the moment? The Justified Stoutland? Overprotective Greninja? Mischevious Misdreavus?** _

_**The Stoic Murkrow? The Playful Vulpix? or the motherly Flabebe? Comment down Below who out of these six would you choose?** _


End file.
